


Beatings Of Our Hearts

by Leilani5



Series: Moirai [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forbidden Love, Love Triangle, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 39,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: Alpha Castiel met his true mate Omega Dean at last and far away from home. They took advantage of the place and situation to resume the love they lost. With a different settings that allowed them to cherish each other away from the scrutiny and knowledge of their significant other, the mates decided to tie the knot (in the local exotic way) and faced the consequences later.Is this informal union also a guarantee that their adversaries won't try to break them up, yet again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Half of Our Hearts and the final part of Moirai which is also prelude to the series, Everything that is us. Thank you for reading :) God bless!

Cas waited patiently by Dean's side in the hospital's ward. His warm hand held the Omega's cold one tight that he brought it to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Dean.." he whispers but to himself, refraining from crying because his Omega needed him to be strong and by God, he will.

He had called Anna earlier to tell her of his shocking discovery of Dean in the middle of the ocean. She was in awe by the fates that kept pulling the soulmates  together even as far as the other end of the world. Anna wanted to cry in happiness and sadness because Cas found his true love and this time he would leave her even though he didn't mention it. The Alpha had tried not to hurt her with details and she's grateful for his thoughtfulness. 

There's movement in bed and Cas' teary blue eyes flew opened to look at his beloved. He immediately got up and yelled for the doctor's attention. The Beta rushed in with a nurse who told him to step aside while she drew the curtains around his Omega's bed. Cas paced the floor, anxiously waiting for them to finish attending to his beloved which was quite a while. 

He demanded answers regarding Dean's well being as soon as the nurse pulled the curtains away. The kind local doctor told him that his Omega's fine and he will regain full consciousness too. Cas let out an audible sigh of relief and thanked the professionals before reaching out to Dean in bed but then the doctor called out to him.

"Are you his Alpha?" the man asked and Cas replied, "Yes, I am" with conviction and without haste that the doctor smiled. 

"I need you to come to my office now to sign some papers for his release later, hopefully this afternoon, Mr Novak." assured the Beta. Cas nodded and followed him out of the room. 

After that he chose to stay in the room until Dean woke up and declined any rest or food offered by the nurses in the meantime. They were amazed with his loyalty and love for his beautiful sleeping Omega and openly shared their true opinions of him. Cas thanked them with a bashful smile and then went on to give his utmost attention to Dean.

It was almost four when the Omega's eyes fluttered opened and then squinted at the ceiling fan above him before turning to look at his surroundings.

Cas watched him in silence, trying not to scare his mate who obviously hadn't registered where he's at. Finally, Dean turned towards him and stared at him in disbelief.

"...C..Cas..?" he stammered breathlessly that the Alpha's eyes sprung with tears again as he rushed to hold his Omega.

"Yes, my love...it's me, your Alpha...I'm here for you sweetheart..."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean broke down in front of his true mate, begging for forgiveness in choked sobs for giving up on his life and love, that his body shook involuntarily due to the overwhelming sadness he felt inside. Cas swiftly held him close and whispered urgent yet assuring words of love that he desperately needed to hear. 

But while trying to soothe his distraught mate, his own mind raged at the thought of the endless cruel fates that fell upon them. Will this be the final test because both their hearts and their sanity truly can't handle them any more! They can't lose each other again! Not ever and not even God's wrath could stop them now! They were reunited in paradise but in the most woeful, evil way! Without realizing, fresh tears fell from his own blue eyes at this irony but he hastily brushed them away. He needed to be strong for his Omega.

Eventually Dean ceased crying, cocooned in the warmth embrace of his beautiful lover who still refused to let him go. Cas' gravelly yet calming voice made him felt safe and loved. They stayed that way until the nurse came with his meals and medicine.

Cas fed him lovingly, between the small kisses he gave and Dean cherished their intimacy with happy tears this time feeling blessed in this blissful moment they shared. Both minds busy thinking of their future together but it's Dean who spoke it first.

"Alpha...?" he called out that Cas immediately placed the food tray away and held him close.

"Yes, my love..?" Cas whispered gently. 

"I want us to be married here..in Bali...I don't care anymore Alpha..I’m so in love with you.." Dean admitted wholeheartedly that Cas chuckled and pulled away, staring at his Omega in amazement. “Do you know what sweetheart? I was actually thinking about the exact same thing right now!!" He exclaimed then pulled Dean back in, whispered softly in his ear. "Dear God in heavens. You are my soulmate, Dean. I wanted to marry you too my heart"

"I can’t wait Alpha...will you take me out of here please my love?!" Dean pleaded that Cas can't deny them this urgency anymore that he pulled away immediately and then kissed his mate like it's his last breathe.

"Let's get you out of here, baby.." he whispered urgently while picking Dean up and then carried him in his arms. The nurse yelled at him but he's too fast for the petite local Omega to catch. 

They both laughed hysterically at their impromptu decisions. Dean helped flagged down a cab and Cas instructed the driver to take him to his resort hotel.  

It got darker by the time they reached and the Alpha continued to carry his mate all the way to his private villa at the amusement of the visitors and employees of the resort alike. They didn't give a damn, still laughing away at their own antics. Cas laid his pale, yet beautiful mate gently on the huge, comfortable bed, then showered him with soft kisses on his lips before saying that he's going to run them a warm bubbly bath. Dean smiled and nodded at his beloved, basking in the exotically decorated room. 

The mates then bathed together with Dean leaning comfortably against his Alpha's chest, sighing in contentment at the proximity they've been denied all these while. They talked about their plans the next day, their quesr to look for the local priest that will perform their wedding ceremony and then Dean suddenly became silent. 

"Baby...? What's wrong?" Cas asked worriedly looking at his Omega who smiled and turned his wet naked body to face him in the huge tub. Dean planted a quick unexpected kiss on his lips and whispered, "I love you so much my gorgeous Alpha...I can't stop saying or thinking those words my love..."

Cas smiled and pulled him close till Dean's seated on his lap. His half hard organ twitched in interest at the delicious contact but he refrained himself from giving into his Alpha's needs. He wanted to cherish this beautiful moment with his beautiful, loving and sexy Omega. 

"I can't get enough of saying the same things to you my pretty, pretty Omega..and starting tomorrow you will be mine solely forever..." Cas replied and then kissed his pretty bowed lips chastely.

"I'm already yours the day we met, Cas...at least my heart was...I'm so sorry.." Dean muttered sadly and Cas immediately understood what he meant though he can't help the stab of jealousy he felt at the thought of Michael fucking his mate. He brushed off the unwelcome notions and cradled Dean's face gently.

"Let's put the past behind us, Dean. It's not important. This is. You and me and we're going to face those obstacles when we're ready to go home. I already spoke to Anna about us and she understood my need to be with you here, sweetheart.."

Dean looked at him and asked worriedly,"Did she really? She loved you, Cas. She's your wife and the mother of your child and what about Claire...what will you tell your daughter, Alpha?"

Cas sighed and smiled gently at him. "Yes, Anna's my wife and she still loves me but I've never loved her nor touched her since she's pregnant with Claire. And.." he stalled, pulling Dean's face closer and kissed him softly again before adding," For your information, sweetheart I already shared everything about us to my baby girl, the very night we met and lost each other at the beach. Claire's very mature for her age and though she's upset at first, curiosity got the best of her when she began asking about us being soulmates and all...maybe.. because I haven't treated her or her mother differently. I still respect my family, Dean but I will tell Anna about our wedding tomorrow. So after this, I'm going to give her a call and tell her my decision."

"Our decision, my love. I wouldn't want you to take all the blame. For better or for worse, Alpha...I'll be with you through thick and thin. But you know we can't have a mating bite right?" Dean reminded and Cas frowned the nodded with regret.

"Yes, I know. I can't wait to go home and make us official, baby. But are you going to inform Michael too?" Cas queried, anxiously waiting to hear the words he hoped to hear but Dean disappointed him when he said no.

"But why..? He'll found out sooner or later, sweetheart. Or would you rather I speak to him instead?" Cas offered eagerly as he straightened his upper body in the tub, holding Dean close, staring at him.

"No...I will do it but not now. You don't know Michael, Cas...he's not Anna. He won't let me go...he will fly here and find me and then take me away from you again, forever! I don't want that to happen to us, Alpha...not again" Dean expressed in distressed that Cas hugged him tight and assured him that it's okay, that he won't force Dean to do anything he's not ready to do though he can't find it in himself to really agree with his mate's decision.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sat quietly next to his Alpha who's talking to his wife, Anna about their decision to get married on the island. There were pauses in between their conversation which Dean knew that the female Omega's crying on the other end. Guilt overwhelmed him again just like his thoughts of lying to Michael. He had called the Alpha earlier to tell him that he wanted to stay longer in Bali since he's enjoying it so much. It was his first vacation to the South East Asia and Michael was genuinely happy for him which only deepened his guilt.

"I knew you'll love the place, baby and that's why I booked it for us. I just wish that I could spend it with you right now..." Michael had lamented and promised to make it up to his fiance one day, reminding him to be careful while staying at the Hard Rock Hotel, and that's when Dean remembered and told him that he's moving to the Grand Hyatt at Nusa Dua since there's a good discount rates offered because of the low season. Michael had laughed at his usual extravagance but believed his words. "Of course, baby..whatever makes you happy." Dean ended the call with a heavy heart but Cas had held him close and made him forgot his woefulness.

They then went to the front desk to change Cas' booking name to Dean's.Cas informed the staff to take down every messages and they agreed without questions. 

That evening they had teppanyaki dinner because of Dean's craving for steak and garlic fried rice. The mates had a great time, laughing and conversing with other diners who were mostly retired rich European couples. They complimented their younger companions on their beauty and true love they demonstrated, for the two can't stop staring and showering each other with little kisses.

After that, Cas took Dean strolling on the beach. The Alpha held his lover close all the way even though Dean assured him that he won't jump into the sea and got himself drown again.  

Cas stopped in his tracks and turned to his beautiful Omega. Dean looked so good in his favorite dark blue shirt that it made Cas smiled. He loved that his Omega's sharing his clothes because it felt so intimate but Dean insisted to still collect his expensive designer clothes in his room back at HRH. Cas had laughed but readily agreed to take him there the next day before pulling him close to kiss him senseless.  

"I want you to promise me something, Dean..."he spoke breathlessly when they finally pulled away for air. 

"What is it, my love? You sound so sad..." Dean whispered with concern in his voice. Cas cradled his face and looked him straight in his eyes.

"I want you to promise me that you will never harm yourself again no matter what bad things that will happen to us later on. Promise me, sweetheart." he sounded so serious that Dean immediately nodded and replied, "I won't Alpha, I promise!"

"I can't lose you...I can't Dean...I love you so much Omega.." Cas professed in tears then pulled him again into a tight embrace. Dean cried too because he can't imagine his life without his true love Alpha.

They spent the night talking about what they've missed and found out that they could've seen each other at some points in their lives in New York. Mystified yet amazed at how fates worked with or against them but thankful at the same time for being reunited again. Their happy scents and the smell of flowers mingled beautifully in the air that Dean can't help nuzzled closer and closer to the man he loved and adored. Cas had painstakingly decorated the room with dozens of red roses and scented candles while he's having a bath. It had took him by surprise that he threw his naked wet body at his beloved Alpha then kissed him like his very life depended on it. 

"I can't wait to be married to you...I love you so much Cas..thank you for everything...these are so romantic.." Dean whispered softly, gazing into Cas' eyes with love in the semi darkness. Cas leaned over to plant a chaste kiss on his lips and then whispered a soft thank you followed by promises of eternal love and faithfulness.

They gazed longingly at each other and then Cas hovered above his naked partner. The want in those shiny green eyes illuminated by the dancing candle lights was so strong that he can't help kissing his Omega so passionately and urgently till his lover begged to be knotted in tears. The intoxicating scent of slick drove Cas insane but he forced himself to stop and stared at his desirous young lover.

"Are you sure, Dean? You might caught on sweetheart.." warns Cas gently though the thought of his thick cock buried deep inside his Omega's wet and tight hole sounded delicious indeed.

Dean leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. With voice laced with lust and impatience, he responded,"I'm on pills so please fuck me already, Alpha!.." 

Cas didn't need to be told twice as he began to thrust and knot his sexy Omega repeatedly till they both completely exhausted and passed out.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's sore all over but he can't help smiling with satisfaction and admiration because his Cas's a fucking outstanding lover, pun intended. The Alpha had so much stamina that he's glad that he could keep up. The Omega rolled his body over and hovered above his sleeping lover. Staring at him in awe and desire. It's been a very long while since he last engaged in emotional sex that he can't even remember when? Michael used to make him feel this way until he saw Cas again at the beach months ago. 

Dean shuts his eyes tight, trying to eliminate the thoughts of his fiance out of his mind then suddenly remembered that he's now Cas' fiance too. 

"Oh God.." he sighs faintly to himself but audible enough to Cas who heard him.

The Alpha's baleful blue eyes flutters open to look at Dean and mutters groggily,"..Dean..? what's the matter..?"

The Omega looked at him guiltily and shook his head saying it's nothing.

"Cas inhaled sharply and replied, "It's not nothing sweetheart. Please tell me what is it you're thinking about. Is it Michael?"

Dean bit his lips, then nodded. "I'm sorry.."

"You're feeling guilty?" probed the Alpha with a frown.

"No, not really. I just wished that there's just us..that it's always been us, my love. I've never felt this passionate for so long." Dean confided and it brought obvious relief to the man beneath him.

"God Dean..for a second there I thought that you're gonna break my heart. Please don't do that to me again sweetheart.." Cas warns gently, tilting his head to kiss his lover.

"..is it morning already...?" he queried, looking around the dark room with it's night curtains still drawn. They had left the DND buttons on outside so no one could disturb them, not even calls except for emergencies.

Dean chuckles softly and said. "Yes, baby...it's almost noon actually.."

Cas groaned his replies,"....Oh....! I wanna stay in bed with you forever.." then pulled Dean down for another chaste kiss. 

"Would you like to eat in, baby?" suggested Cas in a whisper near his lips.

"Mmmhhmm.." Dean hummed in agreement while grinding their groins together.

"Deannnn...!" Cas moaned at the delicious contact. Dean giggled then rested his whole weight on his Alpha, nuzzling his neck, scenting him. 

"I love you so fucking much.." he moaned softly in Cas' ear, making the man shiver hearing his admission. Cas grabbed his face to stare at him.

"You're all mine, Dean..and I love you so fucking much too. Let's stay in today, sweetheart. We'll dine and make love, dine and make love..and that's all we'll do. I promise you that we'll go look for the priest first thing tomorrow." vowed the Alpha that Dean immediately agreed with more ardent kisses that led to another round of sex.

The lovers had their brunch two hours later. 

"Where are we going, Mama?" asked Claire as her mother straightened her dress.

Anna gave her daughter a knowing smile and said,"To your most favorite place on earth with Oma and Opa..?" 

Claire's mouth and blue eyes opened wide upon hearing her words. "Disneyland?!!!" 

Anna nodded eagerly and grinned at her cuteness.

"Will Papa be there too?!!" the child with innocence that it broke Anna's heart inexplicably but she forced herself to smile.

"No sweetheart. Papa has to work much longer this time." she lied then hugged her daughter tight, unwilling to let go.

"Mama...are you sad? Do you miss Papa?" Claire asked gently but Anna hastily pulled away, glad that she managed to refrain herself from crying. 

"Yes I do baby, but he wanted me to take you to Disneyland! And we're gonna have lots of fun even if Papa's not there with us sweetheart I promise you!" vowed Anna with so much enthusiasm that Claire can't help but shared her joy.

The four took first class flights and had the best accommodation in the oldest Disneyland in States. Naomi found out about their impromptu trip from the housekeeper who revealed that Cas wasn't with them this time.

It piqued the matriarch curiosity that she turned to her husband, Zachariah.

"Which parts of Southeast Asia did Cas said he'll fly this time, Alpha?"

Zachariah was busy reading the contracts but muttered his reply without looking at his wife. "Bali."

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr Winchester!" the front desk officer called out as the couple was about to get into the car that Cas rented. They turned to look at the local man who's heading their way.

"Yes, Suratman?" Cas addressed the employee he knew so well.

The Beta who smiled warmly albeit breathless from running said,"There's a call from a Mr Michael Carrington for Mr Dean Winchester, Mr Novak."

Cas turned to look at Dean who cleared his throat and reached for his Alpha. "I'd better take it or he would get suspicious, baby."

Cas reluctantly followed him to the front desk, wishing that his rival hadn't chose this auspicious day to call his Omega. He can't help the jealousy inside of him even though knowing where he stood in this love triangle. He hastily reminded himself that Dean truly loved him and had proven himself over and over again with all his heart, body, mind and soul. 

"Mike..?" Dean answered the second he picked up the receiver. Cas moved a little distance away, giving the Omega his privacy and at the same time, curbing his own erratic emotions. The mere mention of his rival's name on Dean's lip sent sharp envy down his spine. The Alpha's amazed at his own possessiveness that he silently prayed for their conversation to be over already and sure enough it did.

Dean could sense his lover's restlessness that he ended the call fast. Luckily Michael was exhausted too and decided to continue sleeping. He had called to check on his fiance, if Dean's okay. He made Dean overwhelmed with guilt that he shouldn't feel anymore. It's bad if he's still in love with Michael but he never thought of him until he called or something reminded him of their relationship. And it's easier if the Alpha's an asshole too but Michael's like an angel to him that he cursed silently inside for all these tangled mess they're in.

"Baby? You okay, sweetheart?" Cas voice alerted him from his reverie that he smiled at the man.

"Yeah...he's just checking if I got in okay..shall we go now?" Dean suggested hurriedly before Cas could ask anymore questions about the call.

Dean admired his new fiance's skill in driving the almost impossible terrains on the island. The Alpha spoke the local dialect so well that he impressed his Omega deeper and deeper. The people seemed to like him a lot and readily assisted them with the directions to the famous priest's house. The scenic view took Dean's breathe away and Cas had smiled at his happy expression. He'd seen these for so many years that he's almost jaded but his Omega brought the feelings back to life that he began to share his first experiences on that island. Dean listened to him intently and in awe at the vastness and beauty of their surroundings. 

When they finally arrived, Cas introduced themselves to the old Alpha who greeted them warmly and welcomed them into his home. Dean never seen a true Balinese home and he's truly enchanted. The house were segregated into few buildings in a fairly large compound.

There's the main hall where they celebrated life and death alike, the kitchen, the bedrooms, the den and the bathroom. Behind the house there's a special garden for them to worship their deities. The Balinese were very religious yet peaceful people that Dean felt immediately at home.

But just as the old priest ready to discuss their ceremony for that evening when the sun's down, his mother, a very old and blind Omega wailed at him to stop.

Cas who understood what she said, asked the priest why she said that. Dean watched them in confusion and then moved closer to whisper in his lover's ear.

"Honey, what's happening?" he asked worriedly but Cas turned to give him a quick kiss and said. "I'm not so sure, she just told us to stop and then cried, sweetheart. Let me ask her son once he done consoling her. I don't think it's appropriate to interfere in the family's affair." 

Dean nodded with a frown, worried that their presence were not wanted anyway by the some members of the family but that's not the case. They treated Cas and him like some kind of celebrities when they arrived except for that old blind lady. Cas brought Dean's hand to his lips and kissed it as a way of calming his Omega.

But Dean's far from relaxed when the old priest assisted his frail mother to meet them. He then settled her on the straw mat before the mates and conveyed so gently what his mother had said in his dialect.

"I am very sorry, Castiel...but my mother warns that you two should not marry or you will face terrible, terrible consequences later. She could feel it the moment you stepped into our home." 

Dean looked questioningly at his Alpha who gave him a soft smile then held his face and kissed him before turning to the old priest, responding in his local dialect fluently.

"With all due respect, wise priest, I still intend to marry my mate. We're brought together on this island for a reason and that reason was to rekindle our love. Please tell your mother that I truly appreciate her warnings but we still need her blessings. Please, help us. We loved each other so much."

The old priest nodded weakly then turned to his mother who's now sobbing uncontrollably. He ordered two of his children to take her away and then turned to Castiel and smiled.

"Sometimes...love is enough to conquer all. Go to town and bring these list of things to me. I shall marry the both of you before the presence of the Gods this evening."

"Please tell me why was she crying, Alpha?" asked Dean for the second time when Cas was vague with his answer. Cas hated to lie but he hated more to worry his beloved unduly.

"She's just superstitious because we're of different faiths, Omega." he replied then stopped the car in front of some incensed shop.

He pulled Dean to him and kissed him softly. "Do you believe in us, Dean?"

Dean frowned but answered yes. "Then stop worrying and be happy my love. Today is the day that we will be blessed by the Gods of this beautiful island that brought us together."

 


	6. Chapter 6

The lovers had fun shopping in the exotic local store. Everything that they needed were sold there. The priest's nephew that was assigned to accompany them helped picked all the right things. Castiel insisted to pay for all their purchases and after that they went to have a small bite at a cafe since the priest already told them that there will be a small feast prepared by his family for the wedding later.

Dean's excited but nervous at the same time. Cas tried to allay his fears by holding him close while whispered assuring words in his ear. Luckily for him, their companion offered to drive them back to the village. 

When they finally arrived at the priest's place, there was already a huge happy crowd gathered in the main hall. They all cheered upon seeing the foreign couple who chose to be bound together by their traditional vows. Both Dean and Cas expressed their gratitude to everyone before they were immediately ushered to one of the rooms to change to their wedding garbs. In less than half hour, the mates reappeared looking splendid like the Gods themselves. 

The audience sighed and murmured appreciatively as the beautiful pair sat before the them. The priest announced that the special ceremony was called the Ngerorod which means the Elopement due to their intent. Since both weren't from the island, he said, omitting the fact about Cas was married and Dean was spoken for. The old priest who considered himself a romantic, much to the amusement of his family, heard about the mates love story and decided that they should be married to each other. 

It was a deeply traditional event that blew the couple minds away. After that, they dined and dance to the gamelan music sponsored by one of the relatives. The newly married mates declined politely the old priest's offer to stay the night at his place, knowing that they've imposed his family enough and thankfully they understood and wished them well.

"I love you so much, Dean Winchester Novak.." Cas professed in bed that night. He'd surprised the Omega again this time with red and white rose petals scattered all over their suite and intoxicating scented candles that mingled wonderfully with their happy scents. Champagne and strawberries by their bedside with soft romantic jazz music filled the air.

Dean smiled hearing his new last name even though they're not really official yet in that sense. He wanted to bear that name forever and also their pups later on. The thought made him blushed that he hastily lowered his gaze. Cas' stares were  so intense that they often made his heart pound. 

The Alpha loved to see him that way and so he tilted his chin up to meet his eyes. "My baby's shy..." he said that Dean gave him a rueful smile and added "..what are you thinking of my love..?" 

"About our pups...that they will be Novaks too.." Dean answers softly. 

Cas bent down to kiss his lips gently and then said,"Yes they will all bear my name sweetheart. How many little Novaks would you like?"

"As many as you could give..?" Dean teased and they both chuckled.

"Oh I'm gonna breed you every chance I got baby, trust me caused I refused to see you with this flat tummy ever again." Cas admitted jokingly while splaying his hand over his mate's well toned abdomen.

Dean laughed and then whispered sadly,"Well...I wanted that too but unfortunately we can't make one right now and also the mating bite....."

The Alpha sighed and finished his words,"Until we're officially registered in New York."

His Omega nodded apologetically and said,"I'm so sorry baby..."

Cas held him and whispered in his ear saying that he's sorry too that they had to wait. 

Dean carded his husband's thick hair lovingly till he heard the man purred. "Can we give each other a darn huge hickey though? I wanted to show the world that we belonged to each other.."

Cas pulled away and smiled knowingly at him. "The world or the female Omegas at the front desk sweetheart?"

Dean tickled him mercilessly that he begged him to stop. "You loved the attention don't you, Alpha. Is that why you chose this hotel of all the hotels in Bali? I wanna move out if that's the case!"

Cas laughed and kissed him soundly. "I don't my love. The reason why I stayed here was because Hannah can't."

His mate gave him a wide stare and demanded,"Now who the hell is Hannah??!"

Cas laughed harder and replied,"Those Omegas are harmless compared to her. She's one of my crew and very interested in me even when she knew I wasn't available. I avoided her like a plague."

Dean looked at him skeptical and asked,"Are you telling me the truth, husband?"

Cas answered with a very deep kiss then whispered breathlessly into his mate's slightly opened mouth that he's always been the one for him.

"I'd rather die than not have your love, Dean...please remember this always.."

They made love over and over again that night in between their sweet vows of love and faithfulness to each other forever. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Michael, you're really okay with leaving him alone on that foreign island for three weeks?" Ellen asked in disbelief.

"Yes, El. I trust him with all my heart. We've been doing good so far and I think he deserved to spend time on his own too. I miss him like hell though. Hope that this project of mine won't drag too long. The agency kept changing the venue and I heard that we might even head to Paris." Michael sighed and then added,"Dean will  be okay, Ellen plus he's already moved to Grand Hyatt which's more than okay actually. The resort's secured and private so I'm not too worried about his safety." 

"Oh well, that's good news indeed. Can you give me his hotel number? I want to give that spoilt imp a surprise call!" Ellen exclaimed with humor that Mike chuckled and gave it to her. 

Cas stared at the large purple bruise on his neck and smiled. His pretty Omega wasn't kidding about 'marking' him.

The soft moans made him turned towards the bed. He can't help but sighed appreciatively at the glorious sight before him. Lying naked on his stomach, with the sheet barely covered his fantastic globes, Dean resembled a Greek God. 

Dean smiled when he felt the bed dipped and then his body draped lovingly by his insatiable lover. Cas' male hardness pressed hotly against his cheeks that he let out a low whimper. 

"Mornin beautiful..." Cas gravelly voice in his ear caused butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He tilted his head to gaze deeply into his Alpha's amazing blue eyes. 

"Morning handsome..." he greeted with a soft smile and was rewarded with a very sweet kiss.

"Are you ready to take a shower with me or...?" Cas enticed in that deep voice that drove Dean crazy.

"...make love...?.." Dean finished his sentence, looking shy while he bit his lower lip hard. It did things to Cas who can't stop staring and then kissed him hard. 

It was hours before they finally left the bed and had a shower together.

They ate breakfast at the hotel restaurant while planning their day with so much excitement. Dean told Cas that he has a camera in his luggage and the Alpha can't help asking bitterly if it belonged to Mike. 

Dean kissed his cheek and then pleaded softly in his ear. "Baby, I love you so much. I really wanted us to be happy with this precious time we have, not hurt our hearts with the things we can't help. I'm solely yours and you're mine, Alpha. So please..for our sake, erase those doubts in your mind, my love."

Cas pulled away and nodded sadly, "I will try sweetheart. Forgive me for being so insanely jealous of him. I just can't wait for him to know about us. Why don't you let me speak to him, Dean? I am your Alpha, your husband and I will face the consequences for you, for us. You don't have to worry, baby."

The Omega sighed softly, staring at the man he loved so dearly. The happiness they felt earlier now marred with this difficult issue they had, wishing that Cas would understand his decision. The Alpha looked so concern and hopeful it broke his heart to pieces but he had to do it his way. He had to deal with Michael his way.

He cradled Cas stubbly face, kissed his lips softly and said.

"You are my Alpha, baby but please for the last time, let me handle Michael myself. I will tell him in person cause we've been together so long that I owe him that much, my love. Please...I need you to understand.."

Cas stared at him for a while and then let out a heavy sigh. "...okay...if that's what you really want.."

Dean nodded and hugged him tight. "Thank you...I love you so much..."

They spent the days exploring the island, learning it's religion and culture, interacting with the locals, enjoying the wide array of exotic dishes, shopping, swimming freely in the clear shallow water and even so Cas never let Dean out of his sight. 

Everything seemed so perfect until Michael called to tell Dean that he can finally join him in Bali.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"

 


	8. Chapter 8

The Alpha watched his mate with forced patience. He wanted so much to speak to his rival on the other line but Dean kept sending him warning glance. The Omega already assured him earlier that this was the only way to stop Michael from coming. Lie. 

Cas refused to lie. He's not a coward and he's ready to meet Michael face to face and even bring him to the priest that married him and Dean. What difference would it make if they revealed their secrets there or in New York.

"I'm so sorry, Alpha...I'll see you in a couple of days okay?" Dean said, finally ended the call. He turned to Cas and sighed.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why can't you ever trust my judgement in handling Mike? He believed that I already booked my flight home and said that he'll wait for me instead. You almost got me caught just now...fuck.." Dean whispered the curse word and placed the cell away.

"Dean, there're few things that you need to understand! Firstly, these problems are not yours alone to solve. I am your husband now and I regret not telling him about us when we had the chance sweetheart! I really hate to lie because the consequences that we'll face later will be much greater, mark my words. Secondly, there're no more seats left because they're all fully booked. My crew reported this info to me daily and what will you do when he waits for your arrival at the airport later, Omega?" Cas queried with a deep frown, realizing now that his mate can be very stubborn when he chose to.

At his amazement, Dean sauntered slowly towards him with a knowing smile on his face. "Well, aren't you the Captain, Alpha?"

Cas stared at him and said,"Yes but so what, Dean? I can't magically vacate two seats for us, not even first class sweetheart. I told you all the flights are fully booked this week and the next because of the high season! Just call Michael again and I'll tell him about us. Let him come. I'll face his wrath alone, I swear to you my love. Don't you worry the least.." 

Dean hugged him and then kissed his cheek softly. His actions baffled his Alpha who took their issues rather seriously. 

Cas pulls away and stares at his mate's pretty face. "Did you listen to the things I said,Omega" he demanded and Dean responded with a small smile on his face. Cas looked so hot when he's mad that he found himself momentarily distracted.

"Please, be serious, my love." Cas pleaded and Dean kissed his nose.

"I am and I'm going to tell you my reasons now too, okay?" he offered and Cas nodded fast in agreement.

Dean pulled him towards the bed and sat them both down on the mattress.

"I don't want Mike to come because firstly, I love this island so much. We're reunited here, Cas. We're married here and had our mini honeymoon here too. I want to hold these sweet events in this special place forever close to my heart. Having him here to sort our things out will only taint the beauty memories we shared. So please, no. I don't want him to come and secondly, I'm sure as the Captain you're able to call the shots and what I meant was not for you to get us special seats. I want you to fly the plane and I will sit my ass next to you or on your lap, whichever way you choose, Alpha." Dean insinuated that had Cas widened his blue eyes at him in shock.

"Did you realize what you just suggested to me, Omega?" he demanded in disbelief.

"Very much, Alpha and I know you can do something about it." Dean replied with confidence and a smirk. Cas sighed tiredly because he's right but it still depended on his co workers, if they agreed. 

"Make that call now, my love.." Dean coaxed in a whisper that Cas shook his head in defeat.

"You're insufferable, Omega but you're lucky that you're beautiful and that I loved you so damn much." he said and then growled lowly,"Get me my fucking phone, now."

Dean screamed a loud Yes! and then rushed off to get his Alpha's cell on the desk outside. Cas chuckled softly as he watched his mischievous mate in action. 

He took the phone and called his colleague who's scheduled to fly back to New York from Bali in two days. His Omega watched him with both anxiousness and admiration when the other Alpha agreed to switch their duties.

"We're flying home but you must promise to behave yourself, Dean or I'll spank your naked bum at thirty thousand feet high in the cockpit!"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Dean sat in the cockpit behind Cas, a little disappointed at not being able to indulge in his sexual in flight fantasies but at the same time in awe at the difficult 'tasks' his mate handled. All the endless signals, switches and buttons in there intimidated him but not his Alpha Castiel.

His heart and mind instantly filled with pride and respect for his intelligent mate. And unfortunately this had turned him on too. He recalled their discreet xrated conversation in the cab on the way to the airport earlier.

"Cas baby please? Pretty, please? I'm sure you can use the bathroom for a bit? The co pilots could take over your duty for a few minutes right, my love?" Dean had pleaded softly in his mate's ear as he took in the intoxicating mixed scent of his Alpha and the aftershave he used. They drove him insane plus the sharp pilot uniform he wore wasn't helping either.

His Alpha looked so incredibly handsome that he can't take his eyes or hands off of him. Dean can't wait to be grope in the bathroom plane by his gorgeous pilot Alpha. 

"Dean...I told you already that we can't my love.." Cas replied before winding the window up as the cool air finally regulated inside the car. Dean harrumphed and moved away from his mate. Cas sighed as he pulled his sulking Omega back to his side with a little force. He then tilted his chin and kissed him gently.

"Darling, I can't satisfy you while on duty, sweetheart, please understand that my job requires my utmost attention. I can't afford to fool around no matter how tempting you made it sound. Remember, we have all the time in the world now and when we get to New York, we'll stay at the penthouse I rented for us, Dean. You should be excited about that instead cause I'll be at your command, every single night and day for two weeks, Omega." enticed the Alpha but Dean still gave him an exaggerated pout.

Cas had chuckled, shaking his head in amazement and then kissed his young mate all the way to the terminal. At first Dean refused to reciprocate but Cas had smelled so nice that he can't help himself. The pair's a sight to behold when they turned many heads as they walked hand in hand towards the customs. 

Dean sighed in surrender and leaned forward in his seat to hug his beloved Alpha who's sitting in front of him. Cas co pilots smiled shyly at them and then pretended to talk about their upcoming work schedules.

"I miss you.." Dean whispered and Cas tilted his head a little to give him a soft kiss.

"I'm right here and I miss you too baby..." he replied then added,"Why don't you get some rest, hmm? I'll wake you when we reach Denver alright, sweetheart?"

"I can't sleep...not without you by my side.." Dean moaned sadly that Cas kissed him before unbuckling his seat belt. The Alpha then informed his co workers that he'll be at the galley. He took Dean's hand in his and led him out of the cockpit. 

The Omega grinned widely, when his Alpha requested that Hannah and another crew member to give them some privacy. The female Omega gave Dean an irritated glance but did as she's asked. Dean didn't care cause he knew she's just jealous. There're other handsome and single pilots that she could have but she still wanted his beloved Castiel!

Cas drew the curtains the second they're gone and pulled Dean to his body. The Omega bit his lips and winked playfully at his Alpha.

"Five minutes, okay?" Cas whispered urgently.

Dean wiggled his eyebrows and asked, "We're gonna fuck in here, babe?" 

Cas smiled and shook his head. "You wish.." he teased that Dean pinched his side hard, demanded that he apologized immediately. Cas did while trying to contain the pain and then gently cradled his face, staring straight into his forest green eyes.

"I'm gonna kiss you... slowly, that's all I'm able do now sweetheart. I'm so sorry..so will you just let me kiss you for now Omega..?" Cas pleaded so sweetly that Dean can't deny his husband anymore and so he let him in.

Hannah peeked through the little opening of the curtains, huffing, making a mental note to lodge a complaint about her Captain's misconduct.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was separated temporarily from Cas when they're at the airport customs until they meet again at the baggage clearance. Dean's glad that Michael had agreed not to come by and pick him up. He had a hard time convincing the Alpha who'd missed him so much. The Omega wished he could share with Cas the turmoil he felt inside but his mate's exhausted and he didn't want to seem selfish. 

"Home at last, baby.." Cas said as he held Dean close in the limo taxi. 

Dean hummed in contentment against his chest, playing with the buttons of his Alpha's jacket.

"Are you hungry?" asked Cas gently, gazing down at him.

"A little my love...you?" Dean asked and his mate nodded.

"Are there any restaurants opened near this apartment of yours?" asked the Omega with curiosity. 

"Our apartment, Dean." Cas corrected with a smile then added. "I'm not so sure if there are but I'll go out to get us something to eat okay, baby? You'll have a nice hot bath while I'm gone." 

Dean kissed his cheek and whispered a soft thank you. 

Unfortunately most of the food establishments were already closed that the Alpha took a cab downtown after sending his mate to their penthouse. Dean whistled in appreciation at the pure luxury of the apartment he's in. It's twice bigger than the one he shared with Mike. He then grabbed his bag of toiletries and headed straight towards the bathroom. 

It didn't take long for Cas to get their meals but when he arrived home, he saw that his Omega's already asleep in the tub. He walked quietly and sat next to him, holding his hand.

Dean's eyes fluttered open at the gentle touch and he mumbled,"You're back.."

Cas leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Food's here sweetheart.." he said that Dean frowned and replied sleepily "I'm so tired, baby..can I just go to bed..?"

"No, Dean, you gotta eat. You barely ate anything in the plane. I don't want you to go to bed hungry sweetheart. Plus, you're gonna have a jetlag and we'll be sleeping in tomorrow." Cas stated. Dean pouted his lower lip and muttered, "Okay.."

The Alpha chuckled and kissed his plump flesh then helped him out of the tub.

"Will you help me rinse off these bubbles on my body first Alpha..?" Dean moaned. Cas can't help smiling at his spoiled Omega but did as requested. 

The mate slept peacefully in each other's arm till late next day. 

Cas got up first and took a shower. He called Anna to tell that he's home and will be coming over to see her and Claire. Dean heard his muffled conversation in the living room downstairs. He looked at the time and it was almost three in the afternoon. He then got up slowly from bed to greet his mate. 

The Alpha saw him and then whispered that it's Anna on the line. Dean nodded and then sat close to his husband on the couch.

"I'll be there before she returns from school so that we could talk, An.." Cas suggested and Dean listened quietly to the one sided conversation. He wondered how Anna felt about all this then thought of Michael. He had to meet his ex fiance as soon as possible but Cas told him to wait till he come home from visiting his family. Dean didn't like the idea because he wanted to speak to Michael alone. 

He really wished that his husband would understand. Cas can be just as stubborn at times especially when it comes to dealing with Michael. 

Cas ended the call and then turned to his mate. "We'll go to lunch before I see Anna?" he asked but Dean shook his head.

"Why don't you have lunch with her Alpha? I wanna sleep some more. So tired..." he confided.

"Are you sure?" asked Cas and Dean nodded.

"Kay...I won't be long...I promise.." Cas said but Dean told him to take his time because he's sure that Claire missed her Papa so much.

Cas pulled him close and kissed him gently. "Thank you for understanding sweetheart. I'll try to be home before nine so that we can meet Michael next."

Dean nodded without words because he planned to meet Mike as soon as his mate's gone.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Cas held his wife Anna who cried silently in his arms. The dishes she cooked for them were left untouched on the dining table. Neither had the appetite in that moment of despair. The female Omega had dreaded this day but it came anyway.

She often wished that Cas had chosen not to return because it's easier to deal with this harrowing emotions she felt inside without him around. The sadness seemed more acute that he's here. No one else knew her sufferings these past weeks, not even Claire. She'd worn a mask, living her life normally, sparing their daughter from her heartbreak as much as she could.

"Please I hope you'll forgive me, An..." Cas spoke, refraining himself from crying because he felt like a hypocrite if he did but Anna had understood. She's just as amazed at the fate that brought him and Dean together again. Seriously, what are the chances to meet someone you've thought you've lost forever at the other end of the world and in such circumstances. 

Dean had tried to kill himself and that jolted Anna from her own consciousness. She loved Cas but didn't think that she'd dared to do the same. Her love wasn't a match for the male Omega who she'd never met yet. 

Anna had thanked her husband for his thoughtfulness in not bringing Dean over since she's too sad and it's too soon for them to be introduced. 

"I will always care about you, An. I will continue to watch over you and Claire. Please do not hesitate to reach out to me if there's a problem at home or if you needed someone to talk. We're friends An, first and foremost, remember that.." Cas urged and An nodded. 

"When are you going to give me the divorce papers, Alpha?" she asked, brushing off her tears as she stared up him. 

Cas hesitated for a bit and then whispered softly,"...soon..Anna."

Claire came home, screaming with excitement when she saw her Papa in the house. Her parents decided to hold the important information from her for the time being. 

He drove his family out to dinner and tried calling Dean the minute they arrived at the restaurant but his mate's cell was turned off for some reason. Cas guessed that his mate's sleeping and therefore wouldn't want any interruption. Anna asked him what's wrong when he seemed a little restless but he told her it's nothing, that he's okay.

"You're worried about him? Do you wanna go home, Cas?" she asked curiously when Claire was using the restaurant's bathroom.

"No, An. I wanna have dinner with you and Claire. I told him that I'll be home by eight. He's sleeping I guess cause of jetlag. This was his first time travelling to the Southeast anyway."

"Okay..thank you, Alpha.." replied Anna gently and then smiled at their daughter who's walking happily towards their table.

Few hours earlier, Dean had visited Michael at his studio. The Alpha was surprised to see him there that he stopped his photographing his sexy model on the chaise lounge immediately. The female Omega wasn't pleased with the interruption, demanding rudely that they continued but Mike insisted that she left and arranged for another session.

"I'm sorry, Mike.." Dean expressed with guilt but the Alpha closed the door behind them and held him close.

"Don't be, baby. This is really a nice surprise. I can't believe that you're here. Why don't you tell me that you're coming? I would've canceled her sessions, sweetheart.." Michael confessed and Dean gave him a nervous smile.

"You looked a little pale..what's wrong, baby..? Are you unwell?" he asked with concern, placing his palm against Dean's forehead to check for warm temperature but Dean pulled his hand away.

"Alpha...we need to talk...it's really important.." said the Omega and Mike stared at him.

"Let me pack my things and we'll go home, alright?" suggested the Alpha and Dean nodded. 

Michael watched his fiance all quiet throughout the journey. He had a terrible feeling inside, wondering what's this important thing that his Omega wanted to talk about. Fear filled his mind at the thought of perhaps Dean had met someone new in Bali. He gripped the steering wheel tighter to contain the anger he felt inside. Unless they're married, there'll be no peace or solution between them.

Michael wanted to propose that they moved their dates closer after Dean confessed whatever that troubling his mind.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Stop right there, Dean!!...just fucking STOP RIGHT THERE!!" Michael commanded furiously that Dean halted his words, body trembling with fear. His fiance rarely used his Alpha's voice especially not to him, only to strangers.

He regretted his decision in confessing his marriage to Cas in Bali so quick after the briefing about how they met. The hurt and disbelief on Michael's face upon hearing his damning confession will live forever in his mind.

"I don't believe you! You said you married that fucking mated asshole, there?! What fucking nonsense is that, Dean?! Tell me that you're lying, Omega!! Tell me that you're doing this because you're still angry with me! You wanted your revenge on the mistake I made years ago!! Tell me that's the reason you're lying!! TELL ME!!" the Alpha growled so loud that his voice shook and his face red in anger he can't contained anymore. His initial suspicion that Dean's unfaithful was proven right but hearing that it's with Castiel shattered the very core of his entire being!

Dean felt faint. He hasn't eaten yet that day and now he had to deal with his heartbroken fiance. 

"Michael...please...forgive me, Alpha.." he pleaded weakly, tears welled fast in his eyes as he approached his former lover with caution.

"I'm not listening to this crap, Dean because something just don't add up here. You telling me that he's there the same time that you're there? So conveniently when I wasn't around? You expected me to believe that, Omega?!" Michael posed the question incredulously, glaring at the mate that he had loved so dearly.

"Please...Alpha.." Dean choked in his sobs, can't seemed to find the right words to say when his own sadness got in the way. Wishing so much to eliminate the pain within Michael. His sweet loving Michael that he clearly don't deserve. This affliction he caused sucked out all the energy he's left inside that he slid himself to the floor.

Michael's anger subsided upon seeing his condition. Though mad, he reached for the listless Omega and held him close.

"I believe this was all his doing. Give me his address, Dean. I'm going to warn him to leave us alone, once and for all."

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote on my mobile phone its hard!! Lol

Cas tried to call Dean as soon as he got into his car after sending Anna and Claire home. His anxiousness heightened when he still can’t get through his mate again. 

Putting his phone away, Cas stepped on the gas and headed fast towards their apartment. With a preoccupied mind, he almost hit a car in front of him.

The Alpha pulled over and took a long deep breathe and exhaled. He needed to calm and psych himself that Dean’s okay, that he’s probably still sleeping.

“I can’t believe this! You’re still protecting him when he’s obviously manipulating you to be with him, Dean!! He’s married with a child for God’s sake!! How can you trust someone who not only dishonored himself but everyone else around him?! All I can foresee is that the bastard will only bring you pain and suffering Dean!! Open your eyes! If he could hurt his family, he’ll hurt you too, Omega!” Michael cautioned in exasperation when Dean adamantly refused to give any information about Castiel to him.

An overwrought Dean stared at him with teary eyes and then gritted in contempt, “I was the one who asked him to marry me, Michael. I was the one who jeopardized our relationship because I Can’t be with you anymore! I even tried killing myself because I was living a Lie with you!!! He saved me Michael!! He saved me!!! I was drowning!!!””

His desperate confession stunned Michael that he unconsciously muttered a quiet,”What?..”

”i wanted to die!!! I was thinking about our relationship. How I forced myself to be in it so that we could be happy but I was wrong, Michael! I lost my mind and I drowned myself in the middle of the ocean!” Dean reiterated then cried his heart out. The horrifying incident on that fateful morning invoked his fear that he let out all his emotions without reservations!

Let Michael know how much he’d suffered in this farce of a union between them!! Let him hate for all he care because all he wanted right now was to cocoon himself in Cas’ warm and loving embrace.

This scene disgust him, not Michael, Him, he who still can’t convince the Alpha to let him go to his true mate yet again!

He’s married! He belonged to Castiel and with sheer determination, he pushed Michael away and scrambled to his feet. 

The tall Alpha watched him in shock for the second time as he pulled out his phone and turned it on.

”What are you doing??”asked Mike and Dean screamed.

”What the hell do you think, Michael?! I’m calling him because I have the right to choose who I wanted to love and be with! You can hate me all you want cause I don’t give a damn!! I love him! I fucking love him Michael!!” 

His hurtful confession rendered Michael speechless. It took a while for reality to sink in. He’d lost Dean to Cas and there’s nothing he can do about it.

“Leave then since that what you want. But remember, if he ever hurt you don’t come running back to me because I don’t deserve this shit you’re doing to us.” Michael warned bitterly and opened his door wide.

Dean walked passed without looking at him in tears, his heart sank for all of them, Cas, Anna, Michael and himself. The tangled web of love they’re caught in.

Cas panicked when he can’t find Dean in their apartment. He grabbed his phone to call his Omega but his phone rang and he’s greeted with Dean’s sad voice saying his name instead. 

”Cas..” 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Cas was furious when Dean confessed in tears about meeting Michael and the arguments they had. 

"God, Dean! Why didn't you wait for me, Omega?!" demanded the Alpha, staring at his mate sitting next to him in his car. 

"Because I don't want you two to fight! You already know I hated violence, Cas! I told you I could handle him and I did, didn't I?!" Dean retorted but Cas was not satisfied. Huffing with displeasure he asked,"What am I to you, tell me, please, cause I really need to know, Omega! You acted alone, made your own decisions without discussing them with me! Do you realize that you're only putting yourself in danger? You don't need to shield me from him, Dean! I am your Alpha! Seriously, just how many times do I have to reiterate this to you?" 

Dean brushed off his tears angrily and stared out the window. He refused to answer his mate who didn't seem to understand his intentions. How much he cared, for the both of them, actually. Other Omegas might find it flattering to have two Alphas fighting for their love but not him. He really didn't care for violence! The emotional upheaval he caused them was already enough to make him feel like shit for the rest of his life!

"Can you explain to me why you choose to keep things from me, Dean? I don't appreciate that. I don't want us to hold secrets from each other, Omega. Let us bear every single burden together. We're married, we're in this, forever, Dean, for better or for worse...so please, promise me my love..no more secrets! I love you so fucking much and it hurts when you do that, sweetheart.." Cas confessed emotionally that Dean turned to look at him with unbridled tears. His heart went out to the man he loved with all his heart.

He inched closer to his Alpha who pulled him immediately into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Alpha...please forgive me.." he whimpered on Cas' chest.

"Promise me, Dean..no more secrets sweetheart.." Cas whispered sadly and then kissed him when he got his answer.

Ellen's shocked to hear about her nephew's unconventional marriage to Cas in Bali that she began asking questions about how it all happened to the distraught Alpha, sitting before her.

"I don't want to go into details about it, El..I'm so sorry, not right now cause all I really wanted to do is to hurt that fucking Castiel with all of my being! Dean won't tell me where he was. He's protecting the man who's going to destroy his life the way he destroyed his young family. I can't stand by and watch that happen, El!. Dean just didn't realize how much I loved him!" he bemoaned, trying so hard to stop himself from crying again.

Six years! Six fucking years of relationship, all the ups and downs, the obstacles that attacked them from every angle till they decided to tie the knot. They even spoke of having babies, lots of them once Dean ended his modelling career. Michael wanted to marry him, make him bear his pups, so much so that their bright future was already carefully planned. And that's why he was willing to take on various, backbreaking assignments, even when they took his time away from his beautiful Omega. 

But Castiel kept finding his way into their lives again and again and again!. 

"Michael, did you hear what I said, son?" asked Ellen worriedly when the Alpha zoned out.

He lifted his gaze and stared at her. "I need to go out and get a drink. I can't think. I'm sorry, El." 

With that statement, he left the Beta's apartment and headed to the nearest pub he could find.

Ellen grabbed her house phone and called her nephew but it was Cas who answered since Dean had already fallen asleep in his arms from emotional exhaustion.

"I want to see the both of you tomorrow afternoon at my place. I'm sure you remembered where I live, Alpha." 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

"Mama..?" Claire called softly from her bed.

"Yes, sweetheart? You want me to keep the night light on?" asked Anna with a gentle smile. Glad that her daughter had a nice time with her Papa even though she didn't know what's happening yet to all of them.

Claire shook her head and held her hand out for her mother to take.

Anna came back in and sat next to her, holding her hand tight. "What is it baby? You can't sleep?"

"No..." the child whispered wistfully and stared at her mother with teary eyes.

"Then what is it sweetheart..why are you crying?" probed Anna worriedly while brushing her tears away.

"I know that Papa is with his true mate right now. You can tell me the truth, Mama." Claire pleaded sadly and Anna held her close, trying her best not to cry too. She had underestimated her daughter's quiet intelligence. Nothing escaped the winsome child, not even something as harrowing as this.

"Yes, my love...but we have to keep this knowledge from Grandma and Grandpa, okay? Papa said that he will tell them himself but it's alright for you to talk it out with Oma and Opa because your happiness mattered to them more than anything sweetheart." Anna said and Claire pulled away to hold her face.

"Please don't be sad, Mama. I know that you still loved Papa even when he don't live here with us anymore. You still have me and I love you so much..." confided the beautiful child that Anna can't stop the tears she'd kept at bay.

Cas carried his listless mate all the way up to the penthouse. He then placed him gently on the bed and kissed his lips. Carefully, he stripped Dean's clothes off his body and pulled the sheets to cover his nakedness. 

He just realized that his Omega must've missed his dinner because of his emotional confrontation with Mike. Sadness filled his heart at Dean's sacrifice for him. He kissed his pretty bowed lips again and then went on to get a cold shower. He didn't deserve a hot one after what his mate went through. Failing to protect his beloved was something he thought he'll never do.

The next morning, they woke up whispering the same promises they made the night before. Cas then told his mate about Ellen's call and they both decided to meet her after breakfast. But a call from the head office came for the Alpha and he answered it.

Dean watched his handsome husband frowned during the entire telephone conversation with his superior. The man paced the richly carpeted floor in agitation and the second he ended, Dean rushed to hold him tight and asked him what's wrong.

"Hannah made a serious complaint about me, sweetheart. She said that I had neglected my duties to perform sexual acts with you and kept you in the cockpit the entire trip. They ordered me to come in to the office to explain myself. I'm so sorry baby, I can't meet your aunt now but I don't want her to think that I'm  bailing out on her either. Maybe we postpone it to tomorrow, yeah? Give me her number, baby, I'll call her now." Cas expressed his regret but Dean held him close.

"Hey..don't worry about it, alright. I'll go meet her on our behalves. You tell them baby, that we're happily married. Show them the proof, those beautiful wedding pictures of us in Bali. I'm sure they'll understand, my heart..." Dean assured and kissed his Alpha sweetly.

"I'll try to make it fast and meet you there, I promise, Dean. And then we'll have a nice dinner at your favorite restaurant tonight. You missed your meal last night and I felt so horrible thinking about it." Cas confided as he held Dean's sweet face and kissed him. "Actually I have a surprise for you tomorrow evening. I hope that nothing else gets in our way. I love you so much sweetheart..please convey my apologies to your aunt." Cas confessed and Dean kissed him again but much more passionately this time.

"I can't wait...!" he exclaimed happily as he pulled away and Cas kissed his forehead gently.

"Come, let me drive you there. I know you like to take the subway sometimes Omega, but I'm not comfortable with strangers gawking my beautiful mate." Cas stated seriously that Dean giggled at his remarks.

"I'll get my car from Mike's apartment later, okay, Alpha?" Dean asked but Cas insisted to come with him.

"I won't be seeing him sweetheart. I'm sure he's at work anyway and I have the garage remote with me. Don't worry, okay?" Dean reassured and Cas reluctantly agreed with a deep sigh.

"Please call me and I will call you too as soon as I'm done with this shit. Fucking Hannah!" he cursed and Dean hugged him again.

"Let's go baby.." 

The meeting was a very crucial one since Hannah had fabricated half of what she witnessed that day in the airplane. Cas had to do more than just explaining his side of the story to his superiors who doubted his integrity. The Alpha made a mental note to confront Hannah when he see her the next time.

"Dean, are you even listening to yourself talking? He's already legally married but he went on marrying you anyway! What's with this Alpha that you barely know, Omega? Why are you so gullible when it comes to him? Michael, he loves you Dean...he's a wrecked when he came here to tell me what you've done! How could you hurt him and the relationship you shared all these years? What kind of influence Castiel had on you that made you changed, Dean? You're Michael's everything, everything, Dean. Please don't forsake him for someone so shady like Castiel. He's not even here now to speak for the both of you." Ellen groaned with displeasure, staring at her nephew in utter disbelief.

Dean sighed heavily and stared at her. "Nobody will understand our love, aunt, period. Not even you but guess what? I chose Cas because we really love each other. I know whatever we do may not seem right to you but I trust him with all my heart. He's not here because of an issue at work. He wanted to be here, believe me but he can't, so please understand." 

"What work issue, Dean? He's a pilot, yes? What's his problem, tell me, I wanna know." urged Ellen and Dean's left with no choice but to tell her about Hannah's accusations.

"This Hannah, an Omega?" she queried and Dean nodded with a frown.

"Why's she trying to destroy Cas' career, Dean?" she asked again and Dean said that the leading stewardess was interested in his Alpha for a long time but Cas never reciprocate her advances.

"You so sure about that? You don't think that he's been lying to you? Why was she so scornful when she already knew that Cas already mated to Anna. Why didn't she hurt him then, why now, Dean. Did you ask yourself?" she probed further. 

Dean's heart stammered in his chest at her words. He stood up and told her that he's leaving. 

"Where are you going?" she asked and Dean said,"Far away from everyone who’re against our love. I can't believe that I didn’t get at least some of your understanding and support. Did Michael tell you that I tried to commit suicide, aunt?" 

Ellen gasped at his horrifying statement.

"..no..wha..what did you do Dean..?!" she whispered, aghast at this information that Michael left out.

"Ask him.." Dean expressed bitterly and then left his aunt baffled.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Dean's silence worried his Alpha who asked gently,"Did it turn out badly with your aunt too, baby?"

The Omega nods without looking up at his mate. His hand absently touching the wine glass' stem on the table. The waiter came by to ask if they're ready to order their lunch and Cas told him to give them a few more minutes. 

As soon as the Beta left, he turned his attention back to his mate. 

"Dean, talk to me, please..?" he coaxed and Dean finally looked at him.

"What's there to talk about, really? When my own aunt don't believe in me, Alpha. I never felt so alone." Dean lamented and went back to play with the tall glass stem. Cas removed it from his grasps and took his hand in his.

"You're not alone, Dean. You have me, I'm your husband, sweetheart.." assured the Alpha but Dean scoffed at his word.

"You have Anna who understands you. You have Claire who loves you. I don't have anyone on my side, Cas. I really feel alone dealing with this. I know I have you, your love but it's not the same. It scares me..." Dean confessed sadly.

Cas got up from his seat and slid next to his Omega on the booth. He held his mate close and kissed his temple.

"What scares you darling? Please tell your Alpha.." he whispered lovingly in Dean's ear.

Dean scented his spiced amber that calm his emotions immediately and then gazed up at his dashing mate.

"What if we don't make it? What if I lose you too? I can't imagine what it will be like, my love.." he whispered sadly that Cas leaned over to give him a soft kiss.

"You won't lose me, baby, not if God Himself will it to happen. I will always be by your side, in your heart, in your mind..like you're always are too baby. Please have faith in us that we're gonna be okay. I can feel it deep inside of me that we're gonna be together for the rest of our lives. Yes, I have Anna's support but at a price, Dean! She acted tough and to be honest, I'd rather received her rage, like Michael's because it ate on my conscience, baby. And Claire, I prayed that this won't affect her health. It's not easy for me too sweetheart...trust me.." Cas confided and Dean nodded before kissing him.

"I'm sorry...I was just too emotional. Aunt Ellen's like a mom, her approval meant alot to me, baby." Dean said and then sighed in resignation.

"Oh well...I just hope that soon she realized how much I love you and nothing Michael said to her would change my mind about us." Dean said and pulled Cas face closer for another kiss.

"I love you so much too, Dean." Cas whispered into his mouth when they pulled away.

"I'm sorry for being selfish. H..how did the meeting go, my love?" Dean asked and Cas took a gulp of his water before replying.

"They gave me a verbal warning this time and since I was not logged for another two weeks they thought that it's best for me to reflect on my misdemeanor. It's unbelievable! I hate Hannah so much I wanted to strangle her!" Cas fumed and Dean chuckled.

"What's so funny, Omega??" demanded the Alpha seriously but Dean saw the little smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Nothing..you're so cute when you're angry, my love..You made me happy now.." Dean admitted and Cas gave him a crushing hug. He yelped and the waiter who thought he's been called came rushing to take their orders. 

The mates chuckled softly at the misunderstanding and finally chose the meals on the menu.

They ate in silence, feeding each other's food, kissing each other's lips in between.

"You said you have a surprise for me...what is it, Alpha?" asked Dean curiously. Cas smiled as he reached for his leather briefcase, fishing out a colorful brochure and handed it to his pretty mate.

Dean read out,"Welcome to Terranea Resort", and Cas watched his smile slowly grew into a wide grin.  It was fascinating to look at his beautiful transformation that he can't help pulling him closer, till Dean's almost sitting on his lap. 

"We're flying tonight, baby. Don't need to pack anything. I've already hired a personal shopper to buy our clothes and other necessities." Cas revealed in his gravelly whispered voice that often turned Dean on.

"These other necessities...are they condoms, my love..?" 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Cas watched Dean sleeping next to him as he steered his car towards the highway. He felt sorry for his poor Omega who's still suffering from jetlag. His confession about his aunt earlier made Cas think and decided to visit her after all there's still time before their flight at midnight. A loud honk from another motorist jolted Dean from his slumber. He straightened in his seat while rubbing his tired eyes at the same time.

"We're not home yet, babe?" he mumbled and Cas told him his intentions.

Dean removed his hands and stared at his beloved husband. "What? Why?" he asked, confused. 

"I have to see her, Dean. I must speak to your aunt regarding us because it's my duty as your Alpha." Cas explained while taking Dean's hand and kissed it gently.

"Well? Why don't you tell me this earlier, Alpha? I thought we're going home." Dean groaned. 

"If I tell you, you might not wanna go, sweetheart. Let's get this over with once and for all, alright? You don't have to say a word to her. Let me do all the talking. It's gonna be okay, trust me." assured Cas and Dean looked at him skeptically. 

"You don't have any idea how stubborn she is, Cas." Dean muttered under his breathe and then looked away.

"Oh! But I do, my love. She's as stubborn as her nephew, right?" Cas teased that Dean threw him an annoyed glance and grumbled, "Not funny!" 

"Come here, baby...come closer to me my love.." cajoled the Alpha gently and Dean did, unable to resist his mate. He wrapped his arm around Cas' waist and demanded an apology from the man.

Cas chuckled softly and apologized to his pouting lover in his arm. 

"Don't worry your pretty head, Omega. It's going to be okay." 

Michael stayed in bed the whole day, unwilling to leave his bed even when his phones rang off the hook. The clients and the agents had been trying to reach him but he refused to answer and speak to anyone. His heart's too broken by the Omega whom he'd loved, perhaps too much. 

Dean...he whispered his fiance's name sadly in the dark. It's almost evening and he still can't find the motivation to face reality that Dean's gone from his life forever. The side where he slept was empty and cold that the Alpha's started to cry again. In tears, he prayed in his heart that Ellen's successful in getting through to his Omega and made him return to his arms. Michael can't function without Dean's love and existence in his life.

He exhaled heavily then grabbed his phone from the nightstand and began scrolling all his messages. His heart sank when they're all from his clients and nothing from Dean. The Alpha lets out a painful growl before throwing the device against the wall across from his bed that it smashed to pieces.

Ellen stared at the handsome Alpha sitting before her. She had let him speak since he walked into her house without interrupting until he came to the point where he saved Dean from drowning.

She stopped him midway and then turned to her nephew who sat in silence close to his Alpha.

"I want you to tell me this, Dean. Not Michael or Cas, here. I need to know why you did what you did, Omega." she expressed with so much hurt in her voice. 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Dean worried his hands on his lap as they patiently waited for his answers.

Cas knew the reason why he wanted to drown himself but wasn't aware of the extent of his depression. Slowly, Dean lifted his gaze and looked at the people he'd loved so dearly in sadness. 

"I..uh...I didn't plan it....it's just that I was alone there in Bali and Michael...he's supposed to join me but then he called to say he can't. I felt a surge of relief when he told me that but then the guilt..." he halted, feeling a rush of emotion running through his veins yet again. Those feelings never seemed to leave him no matter how hard he tried to eliminate them. 

Cas held his hand to comfort him. He stared at his Alpha who gave him a soft yet reassuring smile and continued.

"I felt guilty thinking why I was I feeling so pleased that Mike can't make it when he had planned this trip for so long for us..that he trusted me enough to enjoy my time alone far away from him." Dean confessed and then turned to Cas. "I'm sorry for the things I'm about to say next, Alpha but Aunt El wanted to know..." he turned to Ellen who nodded tentatively at him to go on. Cas smiled again and squeezed his hand. 

"Just say it baby, don't worry about me. I wanted to know too, believe me, sweetheart because I can't imagine the pain you're going through. I felt the same but you're compelled to end it all. What...what made you, my love?" Cas asked gently and Dean lets out a shaky breathe before giving his reply.

"The last time we met before Bali...I went on living with Mike as if nothing had happened. I wanted so much to forget you because you're already mated, Cas and you had a child. It broke my heart when I barely know you. Mike helped me forget my sadness and I pretended that I did just to keep the peace between us. He was a wrecked though because he knew that I was falling hard for you. He insisted that...we...we.." he stammered and once again Cas held his hand tighter to encourage him.

Dean shut his eyes and took a long deep breathe before confessing that Mike knotted him every chance he got thinking that it's the only way to get Cas out of his head.

Cas gripped tightened in his hand for a different reason this time that the Alpha immediately apologized for his action.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, my love!" Cas muttered profusely, bringing Dean's hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

The scent they both exuded were so intense that Ellen quickly got up from her seat to get the mates some water.

"I'm so sorry too baby that you have to listen to this but please, try not to react because I'm trying to erase it from my mind. I beg of you don't react...promise me Alpha...?" Dean begged and Cas kissed him, vowed that he won't. Ellen who came back with the glasses of water in her hand asked anxiously.

"Did he forced himself on you, Dean??" 

Dean sipped the water nervously and then shook his head. "..no...but... he wanted to breed me but I was on pills all that time without his knowledge...." 

"Dear God in heavens! Did you at least try to resist him, Dean?" she  before Cas could. 

"I can't..." The Omega responded. His tears welled fast in his eyes that his vision blurred in seconds. "and I don't know why aunt..."

"You can't...because of the guilt you felt inside...am I right, my love?" Cas asked so gently that Dean fell straight into his arms. 

The Alpha soothed him with sweet words of love that he understood his dilemma too well. He's trapped the same way with Anna but luckily for him, he's the Alpha in the relationship. Anna longed for his physical touch but she never tried to force him to knot her whatsoever. His mere presence in her life was enough but Michael's an Alpha and he's afraid of losing Dean, his fiance, his Omega that he's crazy about. 

"Why don't you tell me this, Dean?! I would've have warned him then!" Ellen demanded again, feeling hopeless now for not protecting her nephew.

Dean pulled away from his Alpha and exclaimed in a hurry.

"Aunt...please...! he didn't rape me...he's just too possessive of me, didn't want to lose my love to Cas, that's all.." 

"That's all?! You're depressed because of it and that's why you tried to kill yourself, son!" she almost yell that Cas commanded her to stop. She did, immediately regret in giving in to her chaotic emotions.  

"Dean...my love.." Cas pulled his mate back into his arms and then turned to Ellen. 

"Please don't ever bring this up again, Ellen. Dean's trying to forget and I will try my best to erase them from his memories. He will not see nor hear about Michael again and we'll both make sure of it. Am I making myself clear, Beta?" Cas warned sternly and Ellen nodded. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choc donut burger??!!


	19. Chapter 19

Cas sent Dean back to their apartment after he said that he's going to meet Michael to have a talk with him and then meet Claire before their flight. The Omega pondered about this and told him to meet his daughter only instead but Cas insisted to go meet his rival. 

"But why, my love?" Dean asked, fear laced his voice that Cas held him tight. "I have to tell him that you'll be with me from now on, sweetheart. It's my duty as your Alpha and your husband. He must know it from me, there should be no more secrets between all of us, Dean."

"Promise me you won't fight, then? I will be very, very upset, Alpha.." Dean warned and Cas vowed that he won't. 

Michael was nursing his loss by drinking excessively that evening. He had shut himself out from the world he knew so well. There's no point in accepting or returning any of their calls except Dean's. His was the only one he waited and needed but they never came.

They were always a tight pair, Michael thought sadly. Where he lived, Dean had lived. Where he went, Dean also went. Where he worked, Dean also worked. So all these projects now were pointless because his fiance's no longer by his side.

He recalled the first time they met at L'Ange agency where he worked and dated few of the Omega models there. He never cared to have a serious relationship until he set his eyes on Dean. The nineteen year old green eyed beauty who was there for an interview with his best friend, Brett captured his attention like no other. But Dean was too young and innocent at that time to notice his attraction so Brett made his move instead, flirting with him blatantly. The blond male Omega was relentless that Michael's forced to tell him the truth that it's Dean he wanted. 

If Brett harbored any ill feeling towards him after that, he'll never know because soon, Dean opened up to him and finally accepted his dinner date request. 

It was an amazing experience for the both of them. Michael who never cared for commitment, fell hard for the Omega who's in love for the first time. Dean was so affectionate that Michael vowed to protect him from everything including Lucas, their new agency's shareholder. 

Dean's almost tricked to become a soft porn star by the sleazy Alpha if not for for his lover who saved him right before he signed the shady contract.

Highly indebted, Dean agreed to take their relationship to a new level. Ellen was deeply concern when he confided about his love for an older Michael and advised him to take it slow. The Alpha wanted to claim him but his aunt requested that he gave Dean a few more years to mature. Her nephew's too gullible she said and Mike had a reputation even though she didn't tell him that since it was Brett who told her about his conquests in the past.

Dean heard about them too, that they deliberately touched his Alpha during their sessions. Many times the Omega confronted his lover about this and thus the fights began. Mike blamed him for these problems instead. 

"Well, if only you let me bite you, Dean don't you think all these other distractions will disappear on their own?! Why must you listen to your aunt, Omega? We're in love so we should decide what's best for us. Not her!" Mike attested that Dean stared at him in disbelief before yelling.

"So you think that the bite is the only guarantee that we'll stay true to each other?!! You can't tell those bitches to stop flirting with you, Alpha?!! Was it that hard to do?!! Tell me! I really wanted to know because I have yet to witness one of your so called dalliances!"

Mike had scoffed and rebuked, "You said this as if you're never pursued by those other male Alpha models constantly, Omega?!" 

"Yes, but I've never entertained them! Not once, Michael! Hence the difference between us! I know you strive to be a gentleman perhaps to all of them but it grated on my nerves, Alpha hearing that things happened behind my back, especially since that new slutty female Omega started working with you!" Dean attacked and Mike shook his head in despair.

"Well, I can't change her Slutty ways, can I? I'm not her father, so how can I tell her to behave? Come on, Dean! We're both in this profession where these shits happened all the time! I'm in love with you, Dean. Only you baby. You need to trust me and why don't you try convince your aunt again to let me mate you? It'll solve all our problems, sweetheart!" Mike suggested emotionally Dean upon hearing his heartfelt confession, spoke to his aunt that same night. 

Ellen agreed at last and Dean wanted to surprise his lover by visiting the studio. He was smiling to himself as he walked in the dark hallway until he witnessed his Alpha making out with the slutty female model on the chaise lounge. 

Dean opened the door with a loud slam that shocked the two souls inside. Michael pulled away from the model's grasp in an instant and rushed towards his young lover but Dean backed away, in tears of sadness and disgust at being cheated by the man who he thought loved only him.

Needless to say, the Omega asked for a break up immediately, citing that he can't trust Mike anymore. Mike had begged him for forgiveness every day, even pleading for Ellen's intervention to help save their relationship but nothing he did made Dean changed his mind. The Omega hid his hurting heart well in front of the Alpha after that but Ellen witnessed his pain when he cried himself to sleep at night. 

In order to gain Dean's trust, Mike knew he had to quit his high paying job and started working freelance from home. He called and texted Dean, everyday confessing for being a fool for jeopardizing their love, begging for forgiveness, promised that he'll never ever hurt Dean again, asking if Dean would move in with him so that there'll be no more secrets between them. 

It took months until Dean finally accepted him back in his life but gone was the affectionate Omega Mike knew and loved so much. Dean's guard was up even when Mike tried his best to proof that he's the Alpha he could be trust again.  

To say that Michael regretted his stupid mistake was an understatement because only recently Dean accepted his countless marriage proposals and still refused to have children with him. And now that Cas had entered his mate's life, he knew that his fate was sealed.

The insistent knocking on his front door jolted him from his reveries. "Damn idiots won't leave me the fuck alone." he grumbled, thinking that it was one of his co workers who worried that he might be dead instead.

He forced himself to get up from the floor and swayed towards the hallway.

He's ready to yell at the unwelcome visitor but when he saw that it was Castiel, his arch enemy there, he was absolutely stunned and speechless for a few seconds before fury took over.

"WHAT THE FUCKKKK ARE YOU DOING HERE SHITFACE! DO YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS!!" he shouted but Cas stared at him unperturbed.

He's fully aware that Michael's inebriated and so he said,"I'm here to speak to you about our situation but clearly you're not in the right state of mind, Michael and I also promised Dean that we won't fight. So I guessed it's best we'll meet at a better time, Alpha."

"FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING COWARD!!" Michael's punch was expected when Cas grabbed hold of his fist and pushed him back.

"Like I said, another time, Michael. I only fight fair." Cas said with a knowing smile and walked away. Behind him Michael shouted obscenities but he can't find himself to care even though the truth was he actually wanted to beat the crap of Michael for causing Dean to kill himself!

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

"Well...well! Look who finally decides to show up at his own house!" Naomi chimed loudly while staring down at the young Alpha with a sinister smile. 

Cas rewarded her sarcasm with a grim smile then replied,"Mother. Let's save the drama for later, shall we? I'm in a hurry and I'm here to see my daughter. So will you please excuse me?" He pushed his way inside, ignoring her huffs of displeasure.

"You come and go as you please! Remember, Castiel, a home isn't a hotel! Your family lives here not your Slut!" she remarked in distaste that Cas stopped to take in a very much needed breathe and then turned to face her.

"I married him. He's my mate, mother. This slut you talking about? Doesn't exist." he stated calmly and then walked away towards Claire and Anna who stood in the middle of the hallway.

"Your marriage is a scam! He scammed you for your wealth, Castiel! Open your eyes wide because you've been deceived by the devil himself!" shouted Naomi from across the room but none of her words meant anything to the Alpha who's now carrying his daughter away to her room.

"Anna. Come with us. My mother is in a rampage as usual. Don't have to listen to her nonsense." Cas said lightly and Anna nodded eagerly at his suggestion.

Naomi sure knew how to cause tension in everyone, she thought to herself. Luckily, her father in law, Zachariah was there to appease his irate wife.

"Sweetie, Papa and Dean are going away for awhile. Not far this time just on the west coast for a few days. When I get home, I'm going to take you to watch Disney on Ice and then have dinner with your mom after. What do you say, my love?" Cas asked. Claire flashed him a wide grin and nodded enthusiastically for her Papa had not forgotten her request after all!

Anna smiled looking at them and then urged her daughter to grab her toys when Cas asked how she's doing.

"I wish I could lie, but I can't, Alpha. I hope you'll understand." she whispered and Cas sighed sadly.

"I do An...believe me when I said I don't know how else to apologize to you, Omega. I am so sorry for doing this to you and Claire. You've both been my rock all these years and your patience in dealing with my mother's constant interference was humbling. I don't think I can make it without your support and love and please forgive me for not reciprocating them as I should have." 

Anna took his hand in hers and looked at his distraught face kindly. "Hush, Alpha. You've already told me from the beginning that this will happen one day. I never regretted loving you, it's the best thing I've done apart from giving birth to our beautiful child. I know you love Dean so much that you rather receive this hatred from your own parents. I admire you, Cas always and I pray that your relationship with Dean last forever. Thank you for coming here to tell our daughter your plans where you could easily convey it to me instead. You both have fun and thank you for remembering Claire's request. She thought you forgot about it, Alpha.." 

Cas smiled and shook his head. "I love her so much, An. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her. I hope she's okay. Is she, Omega?"

Anna gave him a warm smile and replied. "She asked a lot of questions about your mate and I tried to be as informative as I can. The thing is that I've yet to meet him but now isn't the right time. More for your parents then me, actually. They thought that I was weak, unable to keep my own husband, my own marriage safe." She sighed tiredly that Cas pulled her into his arms.

"You're an angel, Anne. You're very patient but sometimes you need to fight for yourself too. But don't you worry Omega. I will banned her from visiting Claire again if she insisted on giving you a hard time." Cas assured and Anna nodded on his shoulder.

"Please tell your parents that I will see them when I come back." Cas added and Anna nodded again without words. She can't help but cry being held close by her husband who made her feel safe yet sad at the same time. 

"Mama?" Claire called out softly as she stared at her mother's teary eyes.

Cas pulled back slightly and looked at his wife. 

"Anna, don't cry beautiful. I always care about you. This isn't the end of us. You are still my responsibility until you meet your true mate, Omega." 

Anna brushed away her tears and chuckles softly. "I don't think there's anyone out there for me, Alpha, let alone a true mate."

"You'll never know, An. Don't think like that, okay? I want you to be happy too." Cas admitted and then kissed her forehead. Claire took the opportunity to hug her parents tight and said that she loved them so much. Cas heart hurts upon hearing her innocent admission but it's time to go. Dean's waiting and the flight is less than an hour now.

It's hard to convince his daughter that he had to leave but then he reminded her again about their plans. It got Claire excited again and Anna wished him and Dean some fun in the sun.

Naomi glared at her son when he left then turned to her daughter in law. "Your mother failed you so badly, Anna that it seemed that I'm the one to repair your broken vows for you. Just don't forget to thank me when this is all over, Omega."

Anna stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean by that, Mother?" she asked and Naomi shook her head in despair.

"I will make your rival disappear for good, Anna. All doors in New York will shut on his face that he will rethink his future with your husband. You don't need to know the details. Just sit back and enjoy the show." 

"Baby?" Cas called out into the apartment when he can't find Dean anywhere. Then he heard his soft muffled voice in the bedroom and walked in to see his mate talking on the phone.

"Who's that sweetheart?" he asked and Dean mouthed Brett's name.

Cas nodded and went into his closet to change. He refused to eavesdrop but can't help when he heard Dean said.

"Please look after him for me, Brett cause I'm afraid what he might do to himself."

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Dean ended the call and proceeded to the walk-in closet where his mate's changing.

"Hey there.." he called out softly and Cas turned with smile.

"Hey there yourself..." Cas replied just as gently as he approached his Omega.

"You looked nice. The blue enhances the mystery in your eyes.." Dean praises but Cas chuckles at his chosen words.

"Mystery?" he asked and Dean laughed too.

"I love your eyes, Alpha..they haunted me for so long since we first met..." Dean confessed as he pulled his mate close.

"So beautiful, so mesmerizing, I got lost in them every single time my love.." Dean whispered while caressing Cas' cheek with his thumb.

Cas caught the digit and brought it to his lips to kiss. Blue eyes never left Dean's hazy greens. His stare flustered his lover who can't help but removed his thumb and leaned in for a kiss. They kissed until they forced themselves to stop because of the time.

"I love you, Dean. So much. But can I ask you something, Omega?" he asked carefully.

Dean replied,"What is it baby?"

"When you told Brett to take care of Michael for you. May I know what you meant, sweetheart?" Cas asked with a frown. He had some misgivings about asking this question earlier but it's eating him inside. Better to get it out of the way so that they could enjoy their time in peace.

Dean bit his lower lip and smiled. "You heard that?" 

"I can't help myself....you're too loud.." Cas accused him teasingly.

Dean chuckled and pulled his mate closer. "I love that my husband's jealous. Which means that you really love me, no?" 

"You wish." came Cas curt reply with a smirk ghosting his pink lips.

"You drove me insane. That's the right word baby. Love doesn't do it justice where my feelings for you are concern." Cas explained.

"That's so beautiful Alpha..thank you..." Dean replied sweetly but this time Cas pulled his arms out of Dean's grasp and circled his slim waist.

"Now tell me why you said what you said to Brett, Omega. I'm waiting.." Cas warned, pressing his groin harder against his mate's softness.

Dean kissed him and said,"I still care for Michael, Cas even though I don't love him anymore. Guess it's a habit because we've been together for so long, that I can't help it. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by saying that. I was just concern about him that's all, Alpha. How did the meeting with him went?" 

Cas looked at his mate and gave a tight smile. "He's drunk and he tried to hit me but I stopped him. I understand you worry about him because I worry for Anna too. I just asked because I'm a silly old fool in love with a young sexy male model that's why." 

Dean huffed out a small laugh and said,"You're not old, silly!" 

Cas kissed his forehead and muttered a soft thanks.

"We're gonna be so late and I don't have anything to wear, Alpha.." Dean mumbled against Cas' chest.

"Oh baby...come on. Let me dress you sweetheart.." Cas pulled away and led him to the wardrobe.

"I wore blue cause it matched my eyes and so...." Cas trailed off as he grabbed a green polo out of it's hanger and placed it against his mate's chest. "..my baby wear green cause it matches his pretty eyes." 

Dean smiled and took it away from him then mumbled a soft,"..cheesy.."

"Oh you love it when I am,. Omega..just admit it." Cas accused and then pulled him in again for a deeper kiss.

The couple then forced themselves to pull away and rushed to get to the airport.

They nearly missed their flight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

The mates were greeted by the excited hotel Manager himself who escorted them to their suite. Cas never really cared for this kind of attention but seeing that his Omega did, he allowed himself to receive VIP treatments throughout their stay.

The help were at their beck and call, twenty four hours, holistic spas open and ready whenever they wanted to visit and when Dean got jealous of the flirtatious Omega who massaged his husband, the Spa Manager immediately replaced him with a Beta.

Cas who was amused but agreed with the switch later spent the entire evening trying to convince his beloved Dean that he wasn't paying attention to what the masseuse had said because he was actually half asleep.

They had laughed at the silliness of it all and then made passionate love over and over again that night.

"Alpha...I missed modelling so much and it's been too long since I last work. I hope it's okay with you if I go on interviews as soon as we got home?" Dean whispered softly against his mate's shoulder. His fingers lazily circling Cas' chest. 

Cas hummed sleepily before saying,"Of course, baby. But... why do you need to go for interviews? Don't you already have agents?"

Dean pulled away and sighed. Cas pulled him on top, waiting for his reply.

Dean gazed down at his handsome husband and gave a grim smile. "I can't now, my love. Michael and me, we shared the same agents because we worked together as a team."

Cas smacked his lips and nodded. "Okay.. but can I come with you to these interviews?"

Dean smiled and asked softly,"Why..?"

"Because I'm afraid that they might tricked you into doing something else?...you know what I mean right..?" Cas inquired carefully and Dean chuckled before giving him a chaste kiss.

"I'm not nineteen anymore, baby and I'm not that gullible. Besides, agents usually aren't comfortable when their models' mates got involved in their careers." Dean explained but Cas immediately frowned upon hearing his words.

"But Michael was your Alpha, Dean. Why was he allowed?" he asked with a little bitterness in his voice.

Dean sighed and kissed him deeper this time. "Yes but Mike's a photographer and he rarely displayed possessiveness towards me while working. We're professionals and so we never let personal feelings got in our way."

"Just interviews, Dean, please? I just wanna make sure that you're in safe hands." Cas cajoled and Dean held him close, whispering,"Of course, my love. But promise only interviews, alright..?"

"Yeah..I promise, baby." Cas vowed and they both fell asleep soon after. The rest of the trip was blissful. They both had a nice tan, though Cas' darker than his Omega's light golden skin. It made the color of their eyes much more brilliant that they're both a sight to behold.

So Dean went to the interviews with his Alpha who asked a lot of questions on his behalf instead. It was unnerving and the mates got into their first real argument.

"You've got to trust me, Cas! I've been doing this for years! They might think I'm a novice because of you!" Dean rebuked the second they got into their apartment.

"I don't like the way he sized you up, Dean! You're my mate! Not some object up for sale!" Cas retorted that Dean began to huff impatiently at his stubbornness.

"It's His job for God's sake and I AM an object because I will be modelling his clothes!" Dean yelled as he stared at his Alpha who looked a little remorse.

"Cas, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell but I really wanna work." Dean expressed his regret as he moved closer to his mate, circling his arms around his waist.

Cas looked into his eyes and muttered,"I'm sorry too for being like this but I love you so much and I worry too much. I just can't help it, Dean.."

Dean rested their foreheads together and whispered. "I need your trust me, baby. I love you so much too and I don't want you to worry. I will take care of myself, for you...for you..my heart. I promise..."

But the offers never came and all his interviews rejected without good reasons that Dean became more and more restless daily. Worse when Cas began flying again to Southeast, leaving him alone without any idea what to do with himself. 

Michael too starts calling and leaving him endless text messages, begging for a second chance or at least a few hours of meeting. He missed what they had, he'd said but Dean continuously declined again. The Alpha then promised that they'd at least be friends for old times sake and Dean who's plagued with boredom almost found himself agreeing.

Michael's relentless persuasions paid off when Dean finally decided to meet only to ask if there's a job for him.

Cas was flying the red eye home when the ex lovers met for the first time in months at Dean's favorite restaurant.  

 

 

 

 

 

   


	23. Chapter 23

Michael's heart stammered hard against his chest, the moment he saw Dean walking towards his table. It's Deja Vu, this feelings he had the first time he fallen in love with the beautiful Omega. He wished so much to go back in time, make things right between them, resisted the endless temptations and married Dean before Cas came into their lives. 

The emotions so strong that tears welled fast in his gray eyes but he managed to brush them away and gave Dean a smile. 

"Dean.." Michael calls out sadly that Dean can't help pulling him into a warm hug.

"Michael...please... don't cry, Alpha.." he pleaded gently while letting himself be held longer. 

"I can't help it Dean...I miss you so much...so fucking much, Omega..." Michael confessed, in tears nevertheless.

Dean let him cried it out against his shoulder while trying to keep his own tears at bay but failed. He hated thinking that he's the cause for their despondency. But luckily, the Alpha pulled away and chuckled softly despite his sadness.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry....I'm sorry..." expressed Michael softly with a small smile while pulling Dean's seat out for him.

Dean dried his own tears away and sat before the Alpha.

"How are you, my love?" asked Michael gently that Dean's heart hurt upon hearing his term of endearment. He doesn't deserve it nor Michael has the right anymore but he has to let this slide this time.

"I'm doing okay...what about you, Alpha?" he asked kindly in return.

"Need you ask, Omega..?" responded Michael with a grim smile.

"Michael, please forgive me. We need to put this behind us. The sooner the better Alpha. If only for your own sake.." Dean advised and Michael snorted, looking away.

"I wished that it's easy for me as it was for you. I can never move on Dean but don't worry...I won't make your life hard. I promise to be your friend because I rather have that then nothing. I cared so much about you." confessed the Alpha sincerely that Dean held his hand across the table.

"Thank you...it mean alot to me because I cared alot about you too, Michael. I hope we'll always be better friends than we were lovers. Thank you for loving me that much.." Dean expressed wholeheartedly that Mike can't stop himself from kissing his hands reverently.

Dean let him and then slowly pulled his hand away. Michael nodded with understanding and then straightened in his seat while folding his own arms across his chest. Can't trust himself with Dean sitting so close in front of him.

He inhaled deeply and then exhaled. Smiling at Dean, he said,"Why don't we order our food first and then talked about this problem you had?"

"Yeah...I think we should. I'm actually hungry. I've not been eating well lately, Michael." Dean confided and immediately a frown graced the Alpha's face.

"Why, Dean? Are you unwell, Omega?" he asked worriedly and Dean gave out a small chuckle.

"No..it's just that I uh...worried about my career and Cas not around much to discuss with. I'm glad that you asked to meet because you would understand my dilemma." Dean said and Mike smiled at his sincerity.

"You know I always do, Dean. Please don't hesitate. Did Cas know you're meeting me tonight?" asked Michael and Dean knew he had to lie because he didn't want the Alpha to think that he needed to hide from his mate. Dean intended to tell Cas anyway when he gets home.

"No..but I will later tonight...he's flying in to New York as we speak, Alpha." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Michael listened to every word Dean said without interrupting until he's done talking.

"That's strange, Dean. You have the best portfolios, testimonials and experiences any models ever possessed. You're telling me, not even one agency calls you back, baby?" he stops himself abruptly to apologize for the terms of endearment again. Dean said that it's okay because it's not easy to let go of the habits overnight.

"Yeah...I mean, even Cas who used his family's name and influences can't work the charm on them. They're very excited at first, believe me before running a check on my background as if  I was a freaking criminal and then rejected me with no reasons! I don't know what the hell's going on as if all the doors of modelling world close to me forever." Dean sighed and slumped back in his seat.

Michael felt sorry for him but he's just as mystified by these turns of events. Where Dean's now struggling to get at least one project, his own now flooded with endless, exciting offers since their breakup. But he refused to share his unexpected fortune with the Omega because it will only make him sad.

He leaned over the table and took Dean's hand in his. "Dean, please don't give up. Don't be despair. Sometimes things like these happened for no apparent reasons. Remember that one time when I can't get a single deal for months? Cheer up. I'll help you in every way I can. Don't you worry your pretty, pretty head, Omega. So smile a little for me please..?."

Dean did and thanked the Alpha for making him feel better. When he got home, the apartment's still empty and there's no sign or scent from his mate. Dean took a shower to get rid of Michael's scent off his body. His ex fiance found it hard to let go of their embrace when they parted ways.

Cas had just cleared the customs when Hannah called out his name. He heard her but ignored her blatantly and walked towards the florist. He wanted to get Dean a dozen of his favorite white gardenias when Hannah fell into place next to him, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Those for me, Alpha?" she asked coyly and the cashier smiled warmly at them before turning serious when Cas replied.

"What the hell do you want, Hannah? Didn't you already tried to ruin my career? Just leave me alone." Cas muttered without even looking at her and then paid the cashier in cash.

"Thank you sir." said the Beta with a nervous smile and Cas smiled back genuinely before wishing her a pleasant evening. Hannah's hot on his trails as he strode off towards the taxi stand.

A limousine cab was waiting and he's about to step in when Hannah boldly pulled his arm. 

"I'm sorry about that, Cas. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way but you never warmed up to me. Why, Alpha when I'm willing to give you everything you desires." she asked that Cas told the driver to wait as he turned to the Omega.

"Please. Do not bother me with your unwanted presence again or I Shall speak to the personnel about this inappropriate propositions you just made. Do you understand, Omega?" 

Hannah watched the limo took her ideal man away and sighed. Castiel's mistaken if he thought that she's easily threatened. His words had only fueled the raging fire she felt inside. If he could simply chucked his little Omega wife and daughter, who's to say that he won't do the same to the male slut. Patience, the key and she knew she will get Cas, the man of her dreams somehow, someway.

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Dean was thinking of how to tell Cas about his meeting with Michael when his cell phone rang. He rushed out of the bathroom naked and saw his mate standing in the middle of their bedroom holding the device.

"It's Michael." said Cas, looking at the ringing phone and then at his Omega.

"Has he been calling you when I wasn't around, Dean?" probes the Alpha sounded somewhat displeased that Dean began to panic. 

"Why don't you answer for me then? Ask him what he wants?" Dean proposed nonchalantly while trying his best to hide his nervousness but it's easy since he's already shivering from cold. 

Cas shook his head and said,"Nah... I might say things that we'll both regret plus I'm so damn exhausted Omega. That fucking Hannah's on my case again too but I already warned her to stay away from me. So I'm not gonna deal with your ex sweetheart. Let him be, he'll grow tired eventually." The Alpha then calmly grabbed a clean bath towel from the closet and worked on drying his mate's wet torso lightly. Fortunately, the ringing died and there's no more calls.

"Welcome home....I missed you.."Dean whispered sincerely as Cas moved to dry his hair before stopping to stare at him.

"I missed you too baby. Shall we go out to dinner? I'm kind of hungry. Missed the last meal cause I've no appetite." explained the Alpha as he waited for Dean's response.

Dean's heart sank because he's stuffed himself with that rich meal in the restaurant and wasn't sure how to tell Cas about his meeting with Mike since the opportunity's passed when the phone rang. It's too late because it may seemed too obvious that he's hiding something if he said anything now. God he hated to be caught up in this same sticky situation again. 

"Dean? It's okay if you don't want to go out, sweetheart. I can drive out and grab take outs." Cas' voice alerted him from his troubled thoughts that he immediately replied, "No baby! Of course I wanna go out to dinner with you. I'm hungry too.." 

Lies after lies after lies...he thought miserably to himself.

Cas kissed him softly on the lips and whispered that he'll take a shower first. 

Dean grabbed his phone the second he heard the shower running and dialed Mike's number.

"You called?" he whispered and Mike sensed the desperation in his voice.

"Yeah, Dean and I'm so sorry to bother you cause I know he's home. So don't say anything alright just listen to what I have to say. I was thinking maybe you don't tell him about our meeting yet. It's too soon cause for all we know he'll have it out with me. I'm not scared, I'm just so happy that we're friends, Dean so it's best not to ruin it. Let's keep this between us for now and when the time comes, I'll tell him myself. Don't you worry Omega. Call me whenever, okay? Take care.." click.

Dean stared at the phone and then at the bathroom. He never felt so guilty in his life. 

 


	26. Chapter 26

Dean's heart was beating a mile a minute when he realized where they're heading. Cas had said that it's a surprise but little did he know that the Alpha's taking him to his favorite restaurant, the same one he went with Mike earlier. His mind jumped into wild conclusion that Cas perhaps knew about his lies. Or what if the hostess acknowledged his presence for the second time and asked who's this other Alpha now? Fuck! Panic risen in him that he knew he has to do something fast.

"Baby, stop the car, please?" Dean pleaded in a whisper, can't trust himself to speak normally at that moment for fear of sounding strange.

Cas looked at him in confusion but steered his Audi to the roadside nevertheless.

"Dean, you okay, baby? You looked pale.." stated the Alpha with worry, holding Dean's trembling hand in his. "Your hand's cold too sweetheart. What's wrong?"

The Omega chuckles nervously and pulled his hand away from Cas' grasp. 

"Nothing wrong and I'm fine babe. Just realized that you're taking us to my favorite restaurant? But can we not go there please? Some other time perhaps?" he asked hoping to sound casual but failed miserably when Cas frowns deeper in confusion.

"But why..?" asked the Alpha gently and to Dean that's worse than being yelled at because when Cas' calm on the outside, he's actually doubtful on the inside. 

He let out a shaky breath and smiles, "Nothing, Alpha. I just don't feel like eating there now that's all. Remember I told you how delicious their food were and I can't possibly resist any of them especially when I'm so hungry. Need to watch to my weight, baby."

Cas seemed to buy his rushed explanations when he smiles and shakes his head that Dean sighed discreetly with relief. "You have a perfect body, Dean. One harmless dinner won't change anything sweetheart. Come on...I always wanted to taste these amazing delicacies you raved about constantly."

Dean can't believe his ears. He thought that he'd convinced his lover about his diet but it backfired. "Cas, I said no! I really don't feel like eating there baby, please?!"

Cas chuckled when he asked,"Dean! What's going on? You seemed so tense?"

The Omega realized that the only way to end this conversation was to pretend to be offended.

"I'm not tense! You're making me tense! I told you I don't wanna eat there because I can't afford to gain another few pounds! Why can't you accept my reason?! I've not been exercising that much lately, if you must know! Been lazying indoors all day, watching cable, doing nothing but wait for you to come home and that's why I don't get any modelling offers from those agencies! They saw that I'm not fit! Have you ever thought about that, Alpha?!"

His sudden rampage rendered Cas staring at him speechless for a few seconds. The Alpha straightens up in his seat and leaned closer to his Omega.

"Dean, I was only asking baby. You don't have to be so upset, sweetheart and I'm sorry if I sounded pushy. Let's just go somewhere else, then, yeah? What about pho? It's light and healthy but it'll fill you up too..?" Cas suggested so gently that Dean began to relax.

"Yeah...pho sounds good." he replied with a weak smile that Cas pulled him closer to his body.

"I know this separation is hard on you baby. Hell, it's hard on me too, Dean. I missed you like crazy but I'm doing something about it." Cas confided and Dean whispered,"What is it, my love?"

"I've requested to fly domestic but they can't grant me those so I asked for routes to Europe instead. It's shorter and the time difference not so bad for us to talk on the phone too sweetheart but they told me to wait a month or so for their response. So I hope you can be patient with me? I know it's boring to stay at home all day but try to cherish this freedom before you get that big break, will you baby?" Cas asked then kissed Dean's lips chastely.

Dean deepened the kiss and then whispered a soft yes against Cas' mouth. 

They had dinner at the cute little Vietnamese restaurant downtown, talking about their lives away from each other and their family. Cas gave his mate his utmost attention until Ellen called to invite them to dinner at her place the next day, knowing that Cas' free. They accepted right away and then continued talking about their future between warm embraces and sweet kisses.

Everything seemed so perfect except that gnawing secret about Michael that kept haunting Dean's head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Dean woke up the next morning to find Cas not lying in bed next to him. Curious, he got up and searched the entire apartment but there's no sign of his mate.

He went back to their bedroom and saw a note that read,"I'll be at the gym in case you're wondering. See you soon, baby." 

Dean smiled fondly to himself. His Alpha has so much energy that it's amazing to see him on the go without needing much sleep, like an angel. 

He decided to take a shower and make breakfast for his beloved husband. But thoughts of his secret meeting with Michael taunted his mind again that he groaned in frustration beneath the running water. 

He had to talk to Michael before his ex call again. Dean cleaned himself as fast as he could then rushed to get his phone downstairs.  

Michael answered on the first ring, which he's glad because Cas would be back anytime now.

"Mike liste..." Dean uttered urgently but his ex cut him off before he could continue.

"Dean! I'm so glad you called! I got a gig for you, Omega!" exclaimed the Alpha happily that Dean's at a loss for words.

"Dean?" Mike called softly and heard Dean exhaled on the other end.

"Okay...I mean..thank you..thanks Mike.." Dean stammered, his eyes darted to the front door anticipating Cas walking through any second.

"Can you come over to my place tonight to discuss this project?" asked Mike.

"No, Mike. I can't. We're going to aunt Ellen's for dinner but what about tomorrow afternoon?" Dean asked as he paced the floor while staring at the door again. Mike's lengthy silence made him more anxious that he called out his name.

"Michael?" 

"Dean...I'm here...sorry. Tomorrow afternoon then. I'll wait for you here, okay?" 

"Okay, bye and thanks again!" Dean said and ended the call. The sound of keys turning in the key hole almost made him jump. He rushed to open the door to his Alpha who's surprised to see him standing there naked. 

"Morning...why are you're naked, baby?" Cas chuckled as he hurried inside then pulled Dean into his arms and kissed him soundly.

"I missed you...our morning cuddle, Alpha...." Dean pouted when they pulled away.

Cas brushed his lower lip with his thumb and whispered,"I'm sorry baby for not waking up with you. I needed to workout cause I've been having this uneasy feelings since last night and I don't know why. I hope Claire's okay though...I'm gonna give her a call.."

Cas grabbed his hand and led them upstairs to their bedroom. Dean watched him spoke to Anna and then Claire while getting dressed. 

Everything seemed fine from what he heard from their one sided conversation and so he approached his Alpha who's sitting at the edge of the bed. 

"I'm making us breakfast...see you downstairs okay, love?" Dean whispered and kissed Cas forehead gently. He smiled when he felt Cas' grabbing his clothed ass while his lips mouthed a soft thank you.

Michael can't eat a bite of his toasted bagel. His heart sank when Dean told him they're going to Ellen's house for dinner. That was their scene. They've been to his aunt's place for dinner for years and now Cas taking his place. The envy he felt inside was so acute that he threw his breakfast away including his favorite freshly brewed coffee into the sink and left the apartment. 

That evening at Ellen's, the three talked about the mates future plans. Cas told them that he's going to meet his lawyer to draft out his divorce papers. Ellen asked if Anna's okay with his decision and he said yes. 

"And what about Claire? Are you going to share custody?" she asked.

"Yes, El....but I know my mother will make it hard for me but I won't let her." Cas supplied and Ellen looked at Dean who moved closer to his mate.

"She hasn't approve of your union, Alpha?" she probed with concern. Cas nodded weakly and sighed.

"Please don't worry, El. I don't care what she think, most important was that Anna understood and that Claire forgave me. I can't wait for them to meet Dean one day."

Dean squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. "I can't wait either, my love.." he whispered and Cas held him closer.

Ellen smiled looking at the mates who're so in love with each other and then Cas excused himself to use the bathroom. Dean watched him go then hastily moved to sit next to his aunt.

"Aunt...I have something to tell you because I think I'm going crazy keeping this secret to myself." he whispered in a rush.

"What Dean? What secret?" she whispered anxiously staring at him.

"Michael got me a modelling gig and I'm meeting him tomorrow. I've no other choice but to get his help aunt and he's been persistent in wanting to help me too. Cas didn't know and I know he won’t approve but I need this job aunt. I just wanna work again. I'm so restless staying at home!" Dean expressed urgently, looking at the hallway to see if Cas' coming back to the kitchen.

"Dean, sweetie, listen to me.. don't keep this from Cas, please!" she urged but Dean said he wanted to but don't know how cause he had missed his chance.

Cas came back right that instance and Dean moved back to sit next to his Alpha.

"What you guys talking about?" he asked casually and Dean threw a warning glance at his aunt to be silent. But Ellen ignored him and said,

"I think Dean have something to tell you Cas. Don't you sweetheart?"

 


	28. Chapter 28

Dean can't breathe! He's put on the spot by his own aunt who raised her brows at him as if to say,"Go on, Dean, tell him the truth, what are you waiting for?"

Cas's expectant stare wasn't making it easier for him either. Overwhelmed with fear and guilt, he hastily fixed his tearful gaze to the carpeted floor, willing for it to open wide and then swallowed him whole. He wanted to die because it's better than having Cas hate him forever!

"Oh God..." he muttered with shaky breathe, worrying his trembling hands on his lap.

"Dean..? What is it you wanna tell me sweetheart? It can't be that bad right if you already told your aunt about it?" coaxed Cas gently while taking his cold hand and gripped it tight. 

The scent of fear that Dean gave out filled the entire room as he gazed into Cas' expectant blue eyes with his own tearful greens.

"Dean?!" Cas exclaimed, pulling him fast into his protective embrace. "What's the matter, sweetheart?!"

"Cas...will you forgive me first...please..?" he begged against his mate's strong shoulders. 

The Alpha pulled away and cradled his face.

"Forgive you what, Omega? What have you done, really? Tell me, please, baby...? I'm listening.." Cas persuaded with a soft chuckle and warm smile, hoping to calm his distraught young lover. 

Dean turned to look at his aunt but Cas pulled his face to him, saying quietly,"Please..just tell me.."

His mouth's opened but he can't find the courage to speak. Cas' stare unnerved him. The Alpha's expressions changes from anxious to calm and now doubt? He didn't know how right he was because that's what Cas was feeling right now, doubt.

He left Cas with no other choice but to command in his Alpha's voice.

"Tell me."

"M...Michael..he gave..he..he got me a j..a modelling job, Alpha... I'm so s..sorry..!" Dean whispered in sobs that choked his words.

Cas stared at him then pulled his hands away from his face while putting a distance between them. Dean reached out in tears but Cas warned him to stay away with silence gesture. Dean's heart felt like it's gonna burst to pieces at the subtle rejection. 

"When did you speak to him?" growled the Alpha, his eyes never blinked once that Dean began to cry openly now. Ellen felt sorry for her nephew but there's nothing she can do right now.

Dean's wrong to hide things from the man who loved him with all his heart, in her opinion. Cas left his family for him. Cas deserved to know what's going on and if this was the hard lesson that Dean should learn then so be it. 

Dean felt his chest tightened, sadness and pain now added to the fear he felt earlier. 

"WHEN?!" demanded the Alpha suddenly that it shook Dean to the core.

"Two days ago! I met him at the restaurant Alpha...!!" Dean burst out in tears. Ellen looked at Cas for his reaction. But the man seemed calmed if not for the visible angry vein on his neck. Ellen knew he was controlling his anger and if he hit Dean right there, she knew she had to act fast.

It was clear that like her, Cas didn't expect to hear that Dean actually went out to meet his ex fiance!

There's no humor in Cas' soft words or laughter as he said,"That same night when I want to take you to your favorite restaurant? Am I right, Omega?"

Dean cried his apologies, telling him that he was only thinking of his career, wasn't actually cheating on him and trying to reach out to his mate again but this time Cas grabbed both his hands fast and held them so tight, so tight that Dean knew right away that it wasn't a loving gesture, he hoped for. 

Cas heard all he needed to hear. Dean chose to lie to him when he had many chance to come clean. It needed Ellen to bring it up for him to find out. His heart hurt looking at Dean this way but he also didn't deserved to be lied to. Dean may have even cheated on him too, who the fuck knows! He wasn't there to witness their dalliances! He thought Dean loved him that much to spare him from this kind of shit!

With gritted teeth and reddened eyes, Cas growled, "You fucked me over. You have no respect nor consideration of our love and me as your husband, your Alpha who loved you so fucking much! You jeopardized our relationship the trusts we made to each other. I don't think I can be with you anymore, Dean. Just, fucking take care of yourself, Omega."

Cas then pushed his hands away and then walked out of the room towards his car.  

Dean ran after him, begging in tears for him to stop but Cas kept on going then drove away furiously into the night. 

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

"I can't breathe...I can't breathe..can't breathe.." Dean chanted over and over, Ellen feared that he's suffering a nervous breakdown from this panic attack. 

"Dean...please calm down..calm down sweetheart" she begged and held him close but he pushed her away.

"I need your car! Please let me borrow your car, aunt!" he pleaded but Ellen pulled him closer.

"No Dean! You're not going anywhere in this condition! I won't allow you to! We'll go see Cas tomorrow I promise and we'll talk to him!" urged in tears as regret filled her entire being for the way things turned out. If only she knew that Dean actually met Michael in person, she would've thread this issue more tactfully!

"Please! Just let me go aunt...please! Give me your keys!!" Dean begged as he grabbed her by her shoulders, looking straight at her face.

"I said no, Dean! Be patient! He'll feel better tomorrow you'll see! He won't let go of you so easy, he loves you! He's just too upset that's all!" she assured but Dean pulled away and dried his tears.

Gasping, he said,"You don't understand my need to be with him right now. I hurt him! I'm getting a cab." 

Dean ran out of her house and headed for the streets. It's not easy to get a cab from where she lived but he kept on walking until he finally found one. But Cas wasn't there when he reached their apartment. He started crying, calling his mate's phone over and over again until the device was turned off completely. 

"Fuck this!" he grabbed Cas' jacket in the closet and went down to the lobby.

The doorman helped him hailed a cab and then asked the address he's going.

Dean gave him Michael's. He wanted to get his car to look for his Alpha.

Cas was driving recklessly, aimlessly, in tears he can't contain. His delusional thoughts kept telling him that Dean must've been fucking Michael in their apartment all those times he's away! Fucking in their very bed, fucking in the shower, in the bathtub and perhaps even in Mike's fucking apartment!

Growling, he stepped on the break abruptly at the last possibility that Dean could be there right now! He realized he told the Omega that he didn't want to be with him again but for his sanity's sake, he wanted to be sure that his assumptions were proven right. 

He turned his car around and then sped towards the highway, heading to Mike's apartment. 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Dean cursed when the garage's remote failed to operate. He ran to get the guard's help but was refused since he's not a resident. Dean argued that he used to live there but the Beta who's a new employee don't believe him. 

The Omega knew that the only way to get his car was through Michael. He dreaded to get his ex involved in this situation he's in but he's left with no choice.

Sighing, he asked,"Can you please call my Alpha? He's Michael Carrington at fifteen-C. Tell him Dean Winchester wants to see him."

The guard stared at him for a second then rang Mike's number. His ex rushed down and upon seeing his distressed state, pulled him into a protective embrace. The Alpha's right arm circled his waist whilst his left hand cradled his head. It's such a familiar gesture that Dean began to cry against his chest. 

"Dean...what's wrong?" Michael whispered in voice filled with worry.

"Cas left me, Mike...I told him about our meeting. He hated me but I have to find him...I can't lose him..I need my car, Alpha.." Dean wept and Mike pulled him tighter.

"Hush don't cry, love. Come upstairs with me. You're too distraught to drive anywhere right now, believe me and I don't want you to get into an accident, Omega. You need to calm yourself down first..alright?" Mike suggested gently that Dean found himself nodding in agreement. 

Cas watched them from inside his car across the road in pure disgust and hatred for Dean didn't waste any time in running back into the arms of his former lover. What a fool he's been to think that the Omega truly loved him, chose him instead of Michael. His betrayal was like a hard slap on his face!

There's no point in trying to challenge his rival or winning back the cheater who deliberately broke his heart to pieces. Dean and Michael deserved each other as far as he's concern.

With a frightening growl Cas stepped on the accelerator and sped off into the freeway recklessly due to the resentment he felt so deep inside. 

Fortunately, he was stopped by a police patrol and received a very stern warning from the officer. Cas adhered his advice and composed himself before driving off safely towards his former townhouse.

Anna was surprised but Claire was elated seeing her Papa at the doorsteps. Her pure joy mended his wounded heart somehow that he almost broke into tears again.

"Hey, sweetheart...how are you my love?" he whispered, trying his best not to cry.

Anna watched him in silence, knew something was amiss but she had to find the right moment to ask him what's wrong. As Cas carried their daughter to her bedroom, she wondered if he would stay when Naomi visits later for dinner.  

Michael listened carefully to every word Dean said without interruption. The Omega was sipping the white wine he gave in between explaining and crying over his situation with Cas.

"Do you know where his townhouse, Dean? I bet you that's where he went." Michael said and Dean stared at him.

"I don't know the full address..somewhere on fifth avenue..but are you sure that he'll be there, Mike?" asked the Omega.

Michael nodded and announced gently. "He's a family man, Dean. Only his daughter could offer him the consolation he needed right now."

Dean shut his eyes as the alcohol in his blood stream calmed his nerves.

"Can you drive me back to my apartment, Mike? If he's not there then, maybe you're right. But I can't be there alone without him." Dean moaned weakly and Mike held his hands.

"Of course I'll drive you there, Dean. But if he's not there like you said, will you stay here tonight, Omega? I suggest that you give him a call tomorrow to sort out your problems. What do you think?" he asked with a warm smile that Dean immediately agrees. 

And his assumption was right when Cas wasn't back in their apartment. Michael drove them back to his and then settled Dean in the guest room. He can't sleep that night thinking that he's both sad and gratified for this situation Dean's in. 

If Cas decided to end their relationship for good, then he shall marry Dean right away. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

Naomi arrived earlier then scheduled that Anna had to cut her conversation with Cas. The Alpha wasn't forthcoming either with his explanations about his situation and strange too that he didn't mind his mother's presence.

"It's really nice to see you here, Castiel!" Naomi announced cheerily and Cas had forced himself to smile.

"It's nice to see you too, mother. Where's father?" he asked and Naomi said that the older Alpha's still at the office.

"He worked so hard lately. I hope he looked after his own health, mother. Does he still have those migraines attacks?"asked Cas, trying to make a conversation about anything with anyone, even his mother than faced Anna with his personal issues with Dean. He tried so hard to stop thinking about the male Omega but failed miserably. The only way was to let his mother talked her head off and hopefully the images of Dean in Mike's arms will go away.

Anna and Claire watched them in amazement. There's an actual glow on Naomi's face when she finally got Cas attention as she ranted on a female Omega named Suki in her office.

"I think your father's cheating on me, Castiel. I suspect that they're having an affair! She's only 23 for God's sake! More than half his age!" she lectured and Cas gave her a small smile. The cheating word hit him like a ton of bricks but he managed to keep his cool before his family.

Anna thought that he's going to defend her father in law since, he's the favorite parent but was shocked to hear that he somewhat agreed with his mother.

"Maybe you shouldn't let him on his own, mom. Work together, leave the office together or better, tell Suki to leave at five when she's supposed to. I don't wish to see your marriage crumbles." said Cas quietly that even Naomi was taken aback.

"But then sweetheart...wasn't yours crumbled too, honey..?" Naomi teased, can't help herself when she said to Anna,"No offence, darling?". "None taken, Naomi.." replied the young Omega.

Cas sighed and then said,"I know that mother but lets not talk about my problems, alright? I'm more concerned with yours. Tell you what guys. Lets go somewhere...maybe to the snowy mountains? I always wanted to teach Claire to ski anyway.." he then turned to his daughter and asked with a warm smile,"What do you think, sweetie? Are you excited?!"

Claire beamed and hugged her Papa tight, saying that she can't wait! Naomi smiled at them and then looked at Anna questioningly. She pulled her daughter in law to the side after dinner and asked what's going on with Cas.

"I don't know. He refused to tell me, mother." Anna confessed but Naomi didn't believe her.

"Oh I'm sure you know, darling. That husband of yours was remorseful. He finally saw Dean's true colors. I'm not surprised if he was cheated by the lowly Omega. I'm gonna go talk to him about this ski trip. I'll pay for everything and by the time we come back, Anna, you will have your Alpha back!" Naomi chimed and then called out to her son who's playing with Claire in the living room.

Anna watched them from the hallway and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She really wanted to talk to Cas but knew she can never do that with Naomi around. 

Dean can't stop crying for Cas that night in bed. The Alpha had turned off his phone and there's no answer from their apartment as well. Dean's left so many harrowing voice and text messages for his beloved mate but none were returned.

He got out of bed quietly and walked to the kitchen. He's glad that Mike's room was upstairs so he could grab the bottle of wine without his knowledge. The Omega drank the whole content and soon he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, he tried calling again but still nothing from Cas. He gave up and then asked Mike to drive him to the apartment he shared with Cas but the Alpha didn't come home at all. Their bed was left untouched and it pained his heart thinking that Mike's right. Only his family could make him happy.

"Michael. You told me that you got a job for me? When can I start, Alpha? I wanna work.." he spoke in broken sobs that Mike held him close in his arms and said.

"I do but will you come with me to Paris? The agency's located there and they're actually waiting for my answer, Omega." 

Dean looked up at him in tears and whispered,"I will, Alpha.."

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

Anna cornered Cas as soon as Naomi left and Claire had gone to bed. At first the Alpha was reluctant to confide in her but with her gentle persuasions, he finally relented.

"I broke up with Dean. He lied to me and I suspected that he cheated on me too, An.." he said quietly that Anna gasped in shock.

"What?? Cas? Are you really sure?" she asked in disbelief. The mates were so in love that they even got married overseas so how could this happened! She probed him for more details that he sighed and rubbed his face tiredly before confessing. She listened but at the same time offered her opinions that perhaps he's jumping to conclusions with regards to Dean's infidelity. But he got agitated instead and told her what happened next.

"He's not over Michael, An cause I saw them with my own bloody eyes, how intimate they were! Dean didn't come running after me!? He ran to his ex fiance instead! So how else do you think I should act with these doubts in my heart that he himself created!?" Cas expressed in restraint anger. Glad that his room's situated far from their daughter's. 

Anna placed a comforting hand on his shoulder gingerly, afraid that he might pushed her away but was relief he didn't. Instead he warned her quietly that their conversation's over. Mental exhaustion was his excuse that Anna left him with a heavy heart. 

Cas laid in his bed staring blankly at the ceiling without realizing that he's crying until he felt the hot tears running down the sides of his face. What wrong had he done to make Dean forsaken their love like this? He's given up so much to be together, did his best to prove to the Omega how much he loved him. He'd done more for Dean then he ever did for Anna and this was what he got in the end? Lied to and cheated on?! Fuck Dean! Fuck true mates and all the crap that came with it. He may forgive him one day but the trust? They're gone..like hot air..

He tried to erase the harrowing thoughts and recalled how happy Claire was about their upcoming trip to the summer ski resorts in Tignes, France. They're gonna stay in the luxury lodge, courtesy of his mother even when he protested earlier. He guessed she could sensed his troubled relationship with Dean when he suggested that trip.

The Alpha exhaled sharply and got out of bed. No point sleeping when he can't stop thinking. He stepped into the bathroom and took a short hot shower before leaving the house quietly. He then drove to his apartment with the single intention of getting his winter clothes for the ski trip while pushing away his hopes to find Dean there too. The Omega's pretty, crying face haunted his mind that he grunted with frustration. 

But that little wish he had crashed to pieces when he found the apartment dark and empty. His anger risen at the assumption that Dean's spending the night with Mike, probably fucking each other at that very moment. He growled and slammed the front door shut, not caring if the neighbors downstairs heard him.

With only the closet lights on, he grabbed his winter clothes and boots and stuffed them in his huge duffel bag in anger, glad that none of Dean's clothes made it there yet to give out his scent except for the white gardenias he bought days ago. He marched to the kitchen and threw Dean's favorite blooms into the trashcan. Cursing the Omega and Michael while doing that.

The blinking lights from the answering machine caught his attention as he was about to leave but he managed to steel his heart and ignore them because he was sure they were from Dean. He can't and won't hear any of his lies anymore.

In the meantime, Ellen tried calling Dean but the Omega only returned her calls late next day while she's at work.

"Oh my God, Dean! You scared me, Omega! Where are you now?!" she demanded instantly that Dean told her to lower her voice due to his headache.

"Where are you??" she insisted in a much calmer tone and Dean told her that he's at Mike's.

"What? Why?! I thought you're looking for Cas, Dean?! What happened?!" she demanded again that Dean groaned louder this time.

"Aunt! Please! I have a fucking headache okay?! And yes I did looked for him but he's not there and No! I didn't sleep with Michael if that's what you thought!" 

Ellen sighed with relief and then asked if he has any idea where Cas went and how long was he staying with ex fiance? 

"I don't know, aunt but I can't go back to the apartment either cause he's not there. He hated me and there's nothing I can do until he decided to forgive or talk to me.." he paused then added almost reluctantly,"Aunt...I'm going to Paris with Mike. He already signed me up with an agency there like about a month or so.."

Ellen went silent for a bit that got Dean worried. "Aunt? You there?"

"Yeah, Dean, I'm here...and I heard you.." 

"Well..? Aren't you gonna say anything about it like you usually do?" queried the Omega. Ellen never approved of him working overseas because the company he had were different from the ones back home.

"If I were to tell you not to leave this time, Dean, it's only because I want you to try and work it out with Castiel. You told me that you didn't cheat on him so why must you run away from him? And can't Mike vouch for you too? Or did he wanted you for himself and the reason why this European assignment happened? Please think hard before you decide to leave, Dean, don't make another mistake or you'll lose Cas forever, sweetheart." warned Ellen gently.

"He's the one who left me, aunt. He said he didn't want me and I tried calling him without success. I maybe an Omega but I have my pride too, can't you see?. If he didn't give me a chance then why should I?" Dean explained sadly and then added,"I made up my mind. I'm going to Paris and try to make something for myself without any Alphas approval.. not even Michael's."

 


	33. Chapter 33

"Are you positive?" Michael asked curiously. His question captured Dean's attention. The Omega was about to call out his name when he heard the whispered phone conversation.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence. She didn't know me, Al." stated the Alpha and it piqued Dean's interest further, wondering who Mike's talking to. Who was this 'she' he mentioned.

Mike lengthy silence made Dean anxious until he began to speak again.

"Well, I don't know what to say, Al, lets just say that you're right, I'm damn sure she's not doing it for me, know what I mean?" spoke the Alpha finally and then ended the call with a curt,"Bye."

Dean watched him pinching the bridge of his nose hard while shutting his eyes tight as if he had a migraine. 

"Mike, you okay, Alpha?" he asked and it startled the Alpha who turned and gave him a warm smile.

"Hey, morning Dean. I'm okay, thanks. How was your sleep?" he asked gently approaching the Omega in the hallway.

"I slept well, thanks. You?" Dean asked in return and Mike said that he had the best sleep for the first time since he left. Dean gave him a wan smile, can't find the right word to say and so he asked instead.

"Who're you talking to by the way? Was it our agent?" Dean queried and Mike shook his head. 

"Nope, just an old friend. Are you ready to go out for breakfast? We have some time before the airport shuttle pick us up anyway." said Mike and Dean nodded. A little disappointed that Mike chose to keep his phone conversation a secret from him then realized that they're not lovers anymore so why wouldn’t he?

"Yeah, just let me get my wallet, first kay?" said Dean but Mike pulled his hand. 

"Dean, there's no need to cause some things should never change between us alright?" suggested the Alpha and Dean sighed.

"But we're just friends now Michael and I don't feel right about living off your money. I truly can't wait to work and reciprocate your kindness and generosity." Dean spoke with so much sincerity that the Alpha moved closer to him and hugged him without words even though his heart was breaking.

Dean didn't wished to be loved by him anymore and it hurts him so deep. But he hoped that the Omega will change his mind one day and if what Al said about the Novak's intervention was true, then Cas will never be a part of Dean's life too.

All's fair in love, guessed Michael who know he will not stop fighting for the love he'd lost unlike Cas who's weak in his opinion. And when the time's right, he will tell Dean what the Novaks did to harm his career. 

Anna's parents were invited to join them to the ski trip and now the townhouse was filled with so much laughter and excitement even Cas who tried his best to hide his sadness. 

Zachariah decided to stay behind because of his endless work in the office. Naomi had scoffed at his lame excuse, saying that he wanted to use this golden opportunity to fuck his assistant. They almost had a loud argument if not for Cas.

He pulled his mom gently away and then spoke to his father. 

"I hope you won't do what mom thinks you're capable of doing, dad. So let conscience dictates your actions, not lust." warned the young Alpha and Zachariah could only glared at him for his audacity. Naomi gave her husband a smug look and walked away, glad that her son's on her side and back with his family.

"Cas, don't you wanna call Dean before you leave?" asked Anna when they're alone in his room.

The Alpha looked at her sadly and pleaded,"I'll be lying if I say that he didn't occupy every second of my mind, An but it hurts so much.. so please...I need you to help me forget him for just a while? Let me enjoy this quiet moments with you and Claire, please?" 

Anna nodded and held him close. "I will Cas. Both me and Claire will make you happy, don't you worry. We both love you so much...so much..Alpha.." 

Naomi and Elise watched their children in pure happiness. "Well, it seemed they both worked out their issues, Mimi." said Elise and Naomi just nodded with a knowing smile, thinking what a foolish woman her in law was.

If it wasn't for her interference in Dean's life, her daughter Anna will never gain happiness again. 

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

The airport terminal was jam packed with people going away for the summer. The check-in queue for economy was so long that Michael decided to upgrade to business class but Dean refused his generous offer.

"No, Mikey. I can't let you do this. It's okay if we're flying domestic not international but if you wish to upgrade your seats then go ahead I don't mind, really, Alpha." 

"Dean, it's okay. I earned alot this last couple of weeks, I can afford it Omega. Come on! It's going to be fun and you can have free champagnes all the way too!" 

"I know Mike but I don't want to, please? You go ahead." Dean encourages but Mike held him close, whispering, "Not without you. Hope you don't mind waiting in this crazy ass line though?" 

Dean laughs and says he don't. 

Cas and his clan were there too but they've already checked in earlier now waiting to board their flight in comfort inside the exclusive lounge. He didn't know that Dean's on the same flight with them to Paris but in the economy class. 

It was halfway through their journey that he saw Michael standing in front of one of the washroom in the economy section. His heart pounded as he approached the Alpha fast.

"Michael!" he called out and Mike was stunned to see him there.

"Castiel! What the hell are you doing here??" he demanded but Cas retorted with the same question. Their apparent animosity towards each other attracted attention from other passengers who were now staring at them curiously.

"You're not in your pilot uniform which means that you're not flying this plane! Are you following us Alpha??!" Michael accused in harsh whispers.

"Is Dean with you??!" demanded Cas unable to stop himself at that point. The thought of his Omega so close to him made his heart thumped like crazy against his chest. 

"No. He's not. I'm with someone else." Mike immediately lied, realizing his mistake. Glad that they're seated at the back of the plane, separated from this rich Alpha who obviously in the business class. He didn't wish for Cas to find out that Dean's in the same plane.

At the same time, the washroom door opened and the taller Alpha entered in haste, leaving Cas to wonder if he's telling the truth. 

"Papa?" Claire's voice interrupted his train of thoughts that he turned to look at her. Anna was walking towards them but he said that he'll take care of their daughter. The female Omega nodded and went back to her seat.

"Hey, sweetheart, do you need to use the washroom too?" he asked while picking her up. 

"No, Papa. I was looking for you." she said with a soft chuckle. Cas kissed her cheek and said,"Okay now that you found me, what do you want me to do baby?"

"Go back to your seat and watch a movie with me? Please?" pleaded the child. Cas held her closer and carried her all the way back to the front of the plane. His eyes were watching the screen but his restless mind strayed to the back of the plane.

He wondered if it's Dean's sitting there with Michael and he yearned to take a look even though it'll hurt him if he's right. Paris. They're going to fucking Paris. The supposedly most romantic city in the whole world. Fuck! Stop thinking of him! You're with your family now, people you can trust! Cas cursed as well as reminding himself inside.

"Papa, look!!" Claire's cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts again and this time he gave his sole attention to his daughter. Anna who sat by the window watched him with renewed interest. She sensed something's off when he chose to walk all the way to the back instead of using the washrooms nearby.

She asked him about it when they finally landed at Charles de Gaulle airport but he barely heard her, his curious blue eyes busy searching for Michael and his so called companion among the crowded passengers on the aisle.

They were released from the plane first and he thought of waiting for a bit for the rest of the passengers to appear but Naomi announced that their personal driver's there to take them away that they should hurry. 

Cas took in deep breaths and exhaled before heading towards the customs.

Michael spotted him and his family busy grabbing their luggage from the conveyor belt that he immediately led Dean to the bathroom. 

"Why don't we grab our bags first, Mikey?" Dean asked curious and Mike gave a nervous laugh.

"No sense in waiting in the crowd, Dean. They'll put our bags away for us, easier to find then Omega. By the way, we have to go straight to the agent's office and I want us to look fresh." Mike reasoned and his explanations good enough for Dean who agreed.

"Anna...I saw Michael in the plane..and I think Dean's with him even when he said it's not." confessed the Alpha finally in the car that took them to their ski resort. 

"Oh, Cas! Why don't you tell me? I was wondering what's wrong with you since you looked like you wanted to kill someone in there!" exclaimed Anna in disbelief.

"What are you two talking about?" Naomi asked, looking at them with a tight lipped smile. 

"Nothing, mother." Anna replied calmly before Cas could and Naomi replied. "Good, we're almost there my loves! I can't wait to see you two ski down the Alps...oh do you remember those times when you're both still little children, playing in the snow up there?!" the matriarch announced gleefully then turned to her in law, "Elise! Do you remember too, Omega?!" 

Elise was more than happy to join in their conversations and soon Cas was so distracted by the two older women that he didn't have time to contemplate his mistake.

 

 

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

Michael and Dean settled into their suites in the service apartment as soon as they arrived. The Alpha who loved the city, was looking forward to meet their mutual foreign friends but Dean refused to join them, citing that he's tired from that long flight and needed some sleep. Mike was skeptic and so he offered to keep him company instead but Dean insisted that he go and enjoy himself.

"No, Mike. Please go on and have fun. Tell them hello and I'll see them once this awful jetlag wears off, I promise." Dean assured with a sleepy smile and Mike knew he'd lost the argument.

Grabbing his phone, he approached Dean slowly in his bed. "I want you to call me whenever you want to talk, or feel lonely, alright, gorgeous?" he asked with a warm smile.

"I will..have fun..Mikey" Dean replied weakly, his eyes almost drooping. Mike kissed his forehead and whispered,"Rest well, Omega. I'll be home soon. I promise."

Dean immediately turned on his cell as soon as he heard the front door shut. He waited impatiently for the service provider icon to appear and all the messages came through. His heart sank when there's nothing from Cas. Most of the voice messages were from his aunt. He decided to give her a call so that she'll stop worrying.

"Oh my God, Dean! Where are you?! I've been calling you and Mike so many times! Why are you always worrying me, Omega?!" she lectured the second she heard his voice.

Dean chuckled softly and said,"I'm sorry aunt, guessed we're  flying when you called but we're in Paris now, staying at our usual place. Don't worry, I'm safe and Mike's just left to have dinner with some friends. Have you had yours?"

Ellen sighed audibly and answered,"No, Dean. I can't eat nor sleep thinking about where the hell you were! Please just stop doing this to me or I'll have a heart attack soon!"

Dean laughed and apologized before asking her if Cas called.

"He didn't sweetheart but I did. His cell's off and so I left some messages. I worry about him too. I'm so sorry for causing you both to breakup. I wanna make it right if you let me." she admitted with guilt and Dean's quick to calm her.

"Aunt, it's not your fault, alright? It's all mine, really and I wish he would want to listen to my explanation if only for a short while. I missed him like crazy and I can't help but wonder how he's feeling right now? I know he hated me but..." Dean trailed off and then went silent as the tears started forming fast in his eyes again.

"Dean..?"called Ellen gently when she heard him crying.

"I love him so much...so much...please...I need you to help me get through to him, aunt...please..?" Dean begged and Ellen promised immediately.

She called but the Alpha's phone still turned off that she called Dean back with that info. 

"I'll try again, don't you worry, Dean. Things will work out between you but in the meantime...please...when you're with Michael..." her words were intercepted by the Omega who already understood what she wanted to say.

"Don't worry about me and Mike. Nothing's gonna happen between us. I just hope that this project will make me so busy that I won't think of Cas that much, aunt. It hurts too much.." he confessed sadly.

"Dean, please don’t be sad, honey and I know you can take care of yourself just worry about your company there. Your friends, they're wild, no inhibitions and please don't take any drugs or consume drinks bought by strangers, okay, sweetheart?" she warned gently and Dean promised.

"Have you eaten?" she asked and Dean lied saying that he did in the plane.

"Okay, please call or text me tomorrow, Dean. Good night and sleep well now, my love." she wished and they ended the call.

Dean stared at his phone, his thumb hovered on Cas' number, yearning so much to just call his lover that instant but his insecurities took over that he shuts his phone instead and threw it across the room. He thought of getting a Vodafone simcard the next day so that he won't be burden with costly roaming charges later. 

At that same time, Cas just turned on his device and was scrolling through all the unread and unheard messages from his Omega. He's reduced to tears by the time he finished listening and reading all of Dean's messages. He decided to call but Dean's phone's not available. 

His thoughts went to his earlier encounter with Michael. If only, he knew where the Alpha stayed in Paris but then how could he possibly make that seven hour journey without dragging his family along? 

Cas brushed his sad tears away and forced himself to go to sleep.

 

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

Michael's not having fun despite surrounded by his friends who’re drinking, laughing and dancing to the loud music. Dean's not there and the atmosphere's lackluster without the pretty Omega. Their friends too were disappointed to know that he's not coming.

"That beauty of yours, he's the tru lite of the party eh Alpha? Why can't you make him come...eh?" teased Reichard, one of Mike's oldest friends there and the rest laugh at his seemingly double entendre. 

"Shut ya face, Rei. He's just tired and is sleeping now as we speak." Mike retorted without malice and Rei laughed harder.

"Oh!! Oh..I see!! You fucked him hard eh..? eh..?!" teased the French Alpha again and Mike just smirked into his drink. He didn't see the need to explain to them about his break up with Dean because for all he knew, Dean wanted to get back together again. The sweet Omega's miserable when alone, he needs to be loved and cherished constantly.

"You know what? I'm going back. Maybe tomorrow he feels better and then we'll meet again, same time here. How about it, guys?" Mike announced and they all agreed.

"Please bring the belle. We missed him so, Michael." Rei coaxed with a knowing smile.

Michael's a little drunk when he got back to the apartment. He peeked into Dean's wide opened room and saw that his ex fiance already fast asleep. Some small dark pieces scattered on the carpeted floor caught his attention and he moved closer to inspect. They're parts of Dean's phone and luckily not totally broken. He fixed them back and went to his room to turn it on so that Dean won't be awaken by the sound.

A call from Castiel came through as soon as he started the device that he almost answered it out of reflex. He rejected it instantly and then turned the cell off again. 

"Fuck. That was close!" he cursed under his breathe and then put the phone away. He hoped that Dean won't know what he just did and reminded himself to encourage the Omega to use a foreign simcard the next day.

Cas stared at the phone in anger and disbelief. Dean had rejected his call. So all the cries and pleadings he heard and read from the Omega earlier were fakes then? He grunted with frustrations against the pillow on his face. He's been made a fool yet again. This time, he got up and finished the entire bottle of wine without hesitation and a care in the world.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found new obsession - Luke Evans ;)


	37. Chapter 37

Dean got up while Michael's still sleeping in his room. He barely slept last night, crying for Cas, their love he'd lost and decided to go running to clear his head. The cool crisp morning air did him wonders and so he began a resolute jog towards the park a few miles away. 

Cas thought he's dreaming when he heard loud knocks and voices outside his room. It's Anna and Claire calling out anxiously to him when he failed to answer his hotel phone. Anna's afraid of the Alpha's condition especially after his confession yesterday. 

His head throbbed as he moved out of bed. Suppressing his groans while cursing his actions last night, he dragged his feet towards the door and opened it wide. The sight of his family all dressed up made him smile.

"Good morning...." he greeted while rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning.. Cas, you okay?" Anna asked worriedly upon seeing him so haggard but he just nodded.

"Papa...why are you still in bed? You've missed the awesome buffet breakfast with us." Claire pouted that Cas picked her up and hold her close.

"I know baby and I'm so sorry. Papa have jetlag, sweetheart. I promise I'll join you tomorrow okay?" he vowed and Claire nodded.

"Why don't you come in An? I'm gonna order room service and then take a shower." he said and then shut the door behind her.

He then grabbed the breakfast brochure by his bed and passed it to Claire.

"Can you help choose Papa's breakfast, sweetheart?" he asked that Claire immediately responded with a wide grin on her face. She enjoyed doing these adult stuffs. 

"Hmm...let's see...your usual double shot espresso and grapefruit juice?" she looked at Cas for approval and she got it. "Wheat toast and bircher muesli?" Cas nodded again and then she added cheekily,"Five stacks of pancakes loaded with syrup and butter?"

"You lil imp! How dare you!! I'm on a diet!! Say those are for you! Say it!" Cas yelled before tackling her on the bed. Claire shrieked with laughter that her mother began laughing too watching their antics.

The roughhousing died soon after Cas grabbed the phone and handed it to Claire. Anna watched silently as he coached their daughter to order his meals. She's aware that Cas was hurting inside despite the joy he portrayed. The empty bottle of wine on the pantry was the proof of his sadness.

She too wondered if Dean's in Paris like he mentioned last night but afraid to broach the subject with Claire around. She needed to find a suitable moment to talk about his assumptions that his beloved Omega's near. Another mystifying coincidence to her that if indeed he was.

Cas and Dean are indeed soulmates and nothing in this world could stop them from being united. Not even Michael. She's curious as to why Dean cheated on Cas when he's obviously head over heels in love with the Alpha? Dean almost died for him!

"Mama?" Claire called out her name that she immediately focus her attention to her daughter.

"Yes, honey?" 

"Papa asked if it's okay for me to learn to ski later? I'm ready but it's up to you, Mama." explained the child and Anna pulled her into a hug.

"Of course you may, sweetheart. Papa's an excellent skier and you'll enjoy learning from him. Where's he by the way?" Anna asked, looking around the suite but Claire laughed and said that her Papa's in the shower.

"You're daydreaming, Mama! Papa was like that yesterday and now you!" she giggled that Anna started roughhousing her daughter next. The food finally came and the family shared the huge stack of pancakes together in bed and then went skiing with the older Novaks and Miltons.

For that whole three hours, Cas managed to keep Dean's image in his head at bay. His sole focus was on Claire and the rest of his family. 

Michael opened the door when he heard Dean's key turned, surprising the Omega. "Hey, thanks Mike."

"It's okay, Dean. Where did you go?" asked the Alpha curiously and Dean told him he went running in the park.

"Why don't you wake me? We used to go running together, Omega. I could use some exercise too you know?" he teased and Dean smiled as he shut the door.

"You're sleeping and I don't wish to disturb you, Mikey. Oh by the way, thanks for fixing my phone. I dropped it by accident last night, I think?" Dean explained and Mike nodded, knowing full well that he'd lied but it's not important. Cas not important now since Dean needed to heal his broken heart.

"No worries. Maybe we could go get the sim cards later after breakfast by the river? What do you think, Dean?" asked the Alpha and Dean agreed. There's no point in waiting for Cas to call because it will never happen. 

"How was your night with the boys by the way? Were they as wild as always?"Dean teased before entering the bathroom to shower. 

"You know what? It's actually dull without you there and they complained why you didn't come?. Can you please join us tonight, Dean? Rei really wanted me to bring you, he practically begged me to." confessed the Alpha with a small chuckle.

"If I feel better though, okay? Cause I kind of having those jetlag still? I'm sorry, Mike." Dean said apologetically that Mike's left with no choice but to agree.

"Oh yeah, before I forgot. When can I start auditioning, Mike? Yesterday's meeting was about your photography sessions only and not mine. So who's my agent? Do you know?" asked Dean curiously that Mike realized that he had to give an answer, no matter how vague it might sound.

Truth was, he had lured Dean to Paris with promise of a gig but there's none. He's the one who's offered a contract but he hated to leave Dean alone in New York, nursing his broken heart on his own. It's his job as an Alpha to ensure that the Omega's okay. 

"I'll call him later to remind him. I think he forgot that we're already here, Dean. Don't worry okay.You'll get the assignments soon enough." assured the Alpha and luckily Dean bought his reasons.

"Thanks Mike, I can't wait to work. I need to earn money as soon as possible and it'll help me forget Castiel because I think I'm slowly going crazy, Alpha." Dean whispered sadly almost to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

Cas huffed impatiently as the thought of Dean haunted his mind again. He had a wonderful time with his family earlier, skiing and frolicking in the snow. Their joyous laughter especially Claire's lifted his spirits, added to the cool, crisp winter air that surrounded him. He wished they could stay longer but the rest were getting hungry. 

He grabbed his cell despite his bitterness with the Omega that rejected his call the night before. Staring at the dark screen, he contemplated in turning the device on again. 

"Fuck it." he grunted as he pressed the button on the side. While waiting for the icons to appear, the phone rang and it startled him. 

It's Ellen and he took a deep breathe before answering.

"Cas?" she called his name immediately.

"Hello Ellen" Cas replied politely. There's no sense being mad at her because of what Dean's done, cause if not for her, he wouldn't have known that her nephew's been cheating on him. The mere reminder of it angered his heart but he managed to calm himself and asked the reason she called.

"Cas...how are you, Alpha?" Ellen asked gently and it made him smile a little. At least she cared, he thought, unlike..ugh! he stopped himself.

"I'm fine, El. How are you?" he asked gently in return and she said she's doing okay except that she's worried about Dean.

Cas' mind reeled for seconds. What she meant by that? He thought to himself. 

"What do you mean? What happened to him, El?" he asked, trying his best to sound normal, not anxious but knew he failed when El responded immediately.

"Oh, no, Cas, He's not in danger or anything. Please don't worry, okay? It's just that he's missing you so much and had been trying to reach you many times but you've not answered his calls. Now, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but Ca.."

Her words were cut off immediately by the irate Alpha.

"El! Yes he did called me but he stopped and I tried calling him back last night but guessed what, El?! He fucking rejected me and then turned off his cell! I don't know what game he's playing with me now and what lies he's been telling you but I really  don't care to be in any part of it, do you understand?!" Cas ranted harshly over the phone but then remorseful of his tone towards the caring woman. He's mad at Dean not her, he must remind himself that.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to take it out on you, El. I'm just so angry and confused right now. Thank God I have my family here with me though.." he explained and Ellen told him that it's okay, that she understood.

"Well, I'm glad that you're with them too, Cas. Maybe, I should leave you alone then. I'm sorry too for calling to talk about him. It's very inconsiderate now that I realized. But I don't think he's lying though, if you must know..maybe the phone line got cut off..?."she trailed carefully at the end, afraid that the Alpha flew off the handle again at the mere mention of Dean.

Cas sighed into the phone while pinching the bridge of his nose hard, feeling a headache attacking. What else could he say to her that won't make a fool of them both. It's obvious that Dean's been lying to her about missing him for whatever reason that was. Guilt, perhaps? Who cares, he thought bitterly to himself.

An idea came to him and so he asked.

"How is he doing, I mean, career wise, Ellen?" 

"Mike got him an assignment but I wished he hadn't taken it up, Cas. I'm so worried he fell into those wild company again. I mean I know Mike's there but I don't trust the rest.." she confessed and Cas knew he had to probe further, just for courtesy sake.

"Why are you so worried, El? I mean, aren't they his friends, like Brett who love to party. So far, they sounded mild to me?" 

"These are French colleagues of Mike's, Cas. They'll both be in Paris, for I don't know how long. Dean didn't tell me." she moaned.

Her confession hit him like a ton of bricks. Fucking Michael!! It's Dean with him like he'd suspected.

"Do you know which hotel they stay in Paris, Ellen?" he demanded and jolted Ellen to alertness that she gave the former mates foreign address immediately.

"Wait! Are you going to fly and find him there, Alpha?!" she asked, almost unsure, after all, Cas had sounded like their relationship's over.

"Do you believe in destiny, Ellen?" he asked and then wondered why those words came out of his mouth that he cursed himself inwardly.

"At this rate, I did, considering how you guys met. Why you asking me this, Cas?" she asked curiously.

"Because I saw Michael on the plane on the route to Paris and that he lied to me about Dean not being there with him." he said and then sighed tiredly.

"You were flying the plane?" she asked, wondering how the Alpha knew or saw the man while manning the machine.

"No.. I was with my family. We're on our way to Tignes in France to ski when I saw Michael in the same flight." 

Ellen can't believe her ears. "That's fate Cas. You're fated to be with Dean. Please, he needed you, he loved you and he missed you so much. I'm his aunt and I knew him too well, Alpha. Please..if you could look him up and see if he's doing okay, for me? For me, Cas? Please..?" she pleaded softly over the phone.

It affected his emotions because he still cared about Dean too despite everything.

"I will, Ellen. Please don't worry okay? I will call you as soon as I found him."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry for this delay. Been super busy with the holidays and few family matters too..:(...will write as much as I can, promise!  
> xoxoxo!!


	39. Chapter 39

Dean stared at the clock. Mike's been gone for hours and yet it's still shining brightly outside. Time seemed to move so slow or was it's just his perception?..or his endless yearning for Castiel? Memories of them together kept flooding his mind, that he's driven to tears again.

His Alpha's sweet affection and fierceness in love, his protectiveness and his understanding of privacy. No one could compare, no one. And Dean knew that even if Cas' wasn't good looking, these qualities he possessed made him very attractive already. It's his quiet strength that Dean found most appealing and yet this too hurt him now.

Cas wouldn't take him back and Mike's not a rebound. Dean wouldn't fall for his ex fiance even if it helped eased his heartbreak somehow. He couldn't live that lie again. Once was enough. He brushed his tears and walked towards the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of red wine. The effect of the alcohol was so good and after the third glass he found himself smiling away for no reason. 

His conversation with Mike that morning suddenly invaded his thoughts, that he began to laugh. Rei! That rich handsome French Alpha wanted to meet him, what? Begged him, no? Or something like that? he laughed harder trying to recall what Mike actually said in his fuzzy mind. Unconsciously, he poured himself a fourth and drank up in one long gulp.

He wiped the remnants of red liquid from his lips and grunted. Maybe Rei could alleviate his sorrow with his crazy antics. He's fun and Dean recalled the last time they all hung out together, fondly. No strings attached was Rei's slogan unlike Mike who waited for his love. Nahh!! Can't do that to him. But Rei.....dear ol' silly Reichard...no strings attached!

Dean threw the glass into the sink and went towards the shower. No Cas and no job, so ain't no one telling him not to enjoy himself that night. Fucking Reichard would be so ecstatic to see him later at the club. 

Cas was unusually quiet during lunch at the restaurant. Naomi kept trying to get his attention till she got frustrated. 

"What's wrong, Cas? You were so happy this morning and now you're gloomy. Are you mad because we're all hungry, Alpha?" she accused that Cas gave her a stern look.

"Why should I be mad about that, huh? I am just a little exhausted since I barely slept last night." he spat. Anna ate quietly next to him. Claire looked at both her grandma and Papa, wondering what's happening.

"And why may I ask? And please don't mention that slut's name again lest I threw up." warned Naomi that Cas slammed his fist on the table hard.

"Please be mindful of the horrid things you said in front of my daughter, mother! Anna and I raised her well enough for you to destroy her innocence with your insolence!"

Naomi was a little shaken and so did the rest but only she tried not to show it by shrugging nonchalantly while picking on her roll. Claire hastily ate her gelato, afraid to witness this scene she's used to at home while her mother held her Papa's arm to calm him. Cas immediately apologized to her and the rest for his behavior, avoiding eye contact with his mother.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it later?" she whispered near his ear.

Cas appeared to be thinking for a few seconds then nodded. "Yeah, I need to talk. I'll wait for you in my room, okay?"

Anna nodded sympathetically and watched him got up to kiss Claire's head on the way. "Papa will come to your room and we'll watch your favorite movies tonight okay, sweetheart?"

"Okay Papa!!" exclaimed the child happily and then went back to finish her dessert with more gusto. "Can I go to my room now to choose the movies, Mama?" she asked. Her Oma and Opa immediately offered to help her that Anna laughed and said okay. She knew they wouldn't want to stay at the table longer with Naomi who's gearing up for an uncomfortable conversation with her but Anna's prepared.

"Have fun guys!!" she called out that Naomi shook her head in disgust at her daughter in law's strange behavior.

"I think your Alpha needed therapy, since he's hot and cold towards his family, what do you think?" Naomi suggested but her daughter in law only gave her a small smile.

"I am serious, so please do not dismissed me, Omega." warned Naomi lightly.

"I'm not, mother. Cas don't need therapy. We both know what he needed and I hoped that you could see what I saw in him. He's miserable, trying to keep his pain while being happy around us. He needed his true mate, Dean." stated Anna calmly, looking straight at Naomi.

"Maybe you're the one who needed therapy, Anna." Naomi replied with a fake smile.

"Maybe we all do?" retorted Anna with an equally fake smile before removing herself from the dining table and walked away.

Naomi watched her go with gritted teeth and hatred in her heart. She never really liked her daughter in law but she loved Claire. If Cas ever reunite with Dean again, the poor child will have no father because no one will marry her spineless mother!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Wakefield, that movie made me think alot about life.


	40. Chapter 40

"So what you're gonna do, Alpha?" asked Anna tentatively after Cas told her about his phone conversation with Ellen.

"I don't know, An. I mean, he's here, with Michael, working, living at the same apartment they lived before and have mutual friends. What if Ellen's worries for him were unfounded? Maybe this was the lifestyle that he always wanted and being with me, with my busy flying scheduled actually bored him to death? He did told me that he's restless at home when I wasn't around, An and maybe that’s the reason he cheated on me too." groaned Cas while rubbing his face tiredly that his voice sounded muffled.

"Are you really sure about that, Cas?" she asked.

"About what?" he asked her back, lost as to what she's referring to.

"About him cheating on you?"she asked gently. Cas looked at her and shrugged. 

"You're doubting your own conviction? Do you have second thoughts, Alpha, because of your love for him?" she probed with a little more confidence. She'd learned a lot from living with him all these years. His anger especially to his loved ones was never permanent. In fact, the Alpha's the most forgiving person she knew.

"Look, An. I know what you're trying to do but while I can't prove that it's true, I'd seen it with my own eyes how he ran into Mike's arm for solace! I'm his Alpha, Anna, his husband, not Michael but it's not me he sought after! How can I trust him again? Why should I care?" he rebuked.

"But you promised Ellen you would look for him, right Cas?. Why would you do that if you don't care for him?" she asked and he got up to pace the floor.

"You know what? I think I said that because I cared for Ellen. I hated that she had to worry about her nephew miles away from her. I will look Dean up but not tonight. I promised Claire to watch her movies. Thank you for this talk, Omega. I truly appreciate it." he said with a warm smile, pulling her into a hug but she pushed him away, caught him by surprise. 

"You know that you're only lying to yourself right, Alpha?" she asked and Cas stared at her.

"So what if I am? My daughter needed me more than Dean ever will and if he really missed me like Ellen said, he would've tried to call me again." Cas said and then sighed when Anna gave him an incredulous look.

"Okay, okay. You know what? I'm tired and it's seven hours to Paris anyway. By the time I arrive it will be after midnight. I'll drive us there tomorrow with just you and Claire. How about it, An?" he asked and Anna nodded with a smile.

"That sounds like a plan, Cas. I'll tell your mother we're going to Disneyland so she won't come with us. You know how she hated crowds."

Anna left him thinking about Dean alone again in his room. I'm going to be spying on my former lover who cheated on me. Did Dean cheat on me? Well of course he did, stupid, caused why the hell he's here with Mike of all people! Cas groaned and went out to his daughter's room.

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

Cas watched Claire bade teary goodbyes to her Oma and Opa as he drove the rental car away. Her maternal grandparents were obligated to accompany Naomi at the ski resort at the latter's behest. 

"I wish they would come with us." moaned the child and then turned to ask her father,"Why don't Grandma like Disneyland when it's the happiest place in the world, Papa?" 

Cas sighed and smiled wanly at her, wishing he didn't have to lie about the other reason they're going to Paris, which was searching for Dean since Her nosy mother would find out and then create unnecessary chaos. 

"You know that Grandma Mimi can't stand crowds sweetie, so please don't take it too hard okay? And...I promise we'll take Oma and Opa to the Anaheim one next time soon." vowed the Alpha and Claire hugged him from behind his seat. Anna smiled at them and looked out the window.

It's getting hotter as the car reached the foot of the mountain. She sighed in amazement at the drastic change of scene and wearher.

They're in the middle of summer, with heavy half snow at the peak and pure sweltering heat of the sun at the bottom. It reminded her of Cas, living his double lives in front of their parents.

A devoted husband and father to his family yet a true mate to Dean. It hurts her a little to think about it but she truly wanted to see Cas happy again. Her love for him is true and therefore didn't need to be reciprocated.

She's been telling herself that since the day she fell for him that it's becoming so routine that it didn't hurt that much anymore. Cas was worried about Dean, she could see it in his face.

His urgency in procuring the right vehicle that can stand the long journey to the heart of France, asking the concierge's help in looking at the address where Dean stayed with Michael. Calling him again on his cell yet can't get through.

Cas' so in love that there's nothing could stop the man from reaching out to his destiny even though it would break his heart again. But despite it all, he remained stoic next to her, hiding his true feelings from her. 

"Cas? You're gonna find him, Alpha and when you do, please, talk to him okay? Promise me?" she asked with a gentle smile that she forgot her child's listening to the words she said.

"Who are you going to meet in Paris, Papa?" asked Claire that both her parents answered unanimously, "Papa's friend, sweetheart."

Rei sized the beauty standing next to him with appreciation on his face. Dean's there without Michael, already tipsy when he arrived at the club and the Alpha thought how luckier can he get? He signaled for the cute waitress for more champagne for them and then whispered in Dean's ear. 

"How did you get sexier every fucking year, sweetheart, hmm?" 

Dean almost spit out his drink upon hearing his confession. Giggling, he responds with a slight slur,"Are youuu coming on to meee, Alpha?" 

Rei smiled wickedly and replied,"What if I was, cherie? You looked so good I really can't help myself..." His roaming hand circled Dean's waist and pulled him closer that the blonde only laughed harder.

"Dear God in heavens!! Don't let Michael see...what ya doinnng to me Rei or..or...he'll punch you right on ya handsome face.!." Dean exclaimed happily while swallowing the last gulp from his flute glass. 

"Let him see what I'm doing to his precious mate, cherie. You should be with me cause I'm a hell lot handsomer.." stated Reichard that Dean really spat out his drink this time and giggled while trying wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Here, let me cherie..." offered Rei as he rubbed his thumb gently against Dean's plump lips. 

Dean stopped laughing and stared at him with his watery green eyes. "He's not my Alpha ny more Rei...my Alpha's Cas.." He admitted but the Frenchman can't hear him well amidst the loud music in the background.

"What?" he asked and Dean repeated without mentioning Cas name this time.

"Oh? Interesting..then you're all mine tonight sweetheart...yeah..? yeahhh?" lured Rei as he pulled Dean tighter to his body making sure the Omega could feel his hardening cock through his jeans.

"Well, I don't think so, Reichard." Michael's stern voice startled him that he immediately pulled Dean away from his hold.

 

 

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

Dean turned to look at his ex. "Hey..." he greeted softly and Michael returned the gesture. Rei watched with interest as the two embraced each other tight. He realized now that Dean hadn't meant that Mike's not his Alpha since he's inebriated. Disappointed, he excused himself to join his other friends at the table. Mike merely dismissed him with a wave and held Dean closer.

"Are you okay, Omega?" he whispered softly in Dean's ear.

Dean pulled away and smiled sweetly at him. "You're late.." he accused and Mike held his face.

"I'm so sorry cause it's my first day and I needed to get settled in the new studio but Dean...you should've waited for me. I don't like you coming here alone, Omega. Did Rei behaved inappropriately towards you my love?" Mike was taken aback by the term of endearment but he has no regrets since he's still in love with Dean. Moreover, the Omega don't belong to Cas anymore, anyway. If he tried harder Dean will be his again soon, not Rei or anyone else, not even Castiel. No one loved the Omega like he did, no one and he's damn sure of it.

Dean chuckled as he let himself fall into Mike's warm embrace again. A happy and affectionate drunk, he made the Alpha happy yet worried at the same time. With him, Dean will be protected but perhaps not Rei.

The French Alpha's known to take advantage of helpless Omega but not without their consent though. Dean must've given him mixed signals without realizing it just now cause why else Rei said he wanted him for the night? Mike knew that he had to keep a close watch on his ex before any undesirable thing happen to him. 

"Don't...don't worry about me..okay...I'm good Alpha..he's good...Rei's good to me...he's funny though.." chuckled the Omega softly against his shoulder that Mike can't help but smiled.

"Let's go home, okay? I'll fix us something small to eat before bed." suggested the Alpha and Dean pulled back again, frowning at him.

"But....you just got here Mikey.." he whined and Mike gave him a warm smile before kissing his forehead.

"I know but I want to take you home. You've had so much to drink, Omega. I don't want you to get sick, okay, my love?" Mike said without reservations this time and Dean smiled sadly at him.

"Cas always said that to me...I miss him so much, Mike.." Dean confessed and Mike held him tight. "You have to forget about him, my love. I'm here for you now...every step of the way that you don't have to deal with this sadness alone. I care so much for you, please always remember that alright, Dean..?

Rei watched them walked out of the club hand in hand and wondered if the pretty Omega will come back again tomorrow cause he'll be waiting. Oh yeah, he will. Mike had a loose leash on him it seemed and he'd heard stories of the American Alpha cheating with other models before even when he had Dean already. 

"When in Europe.. do what European does, right..?" he chuckled to himself thinking that maybe Mike won't mind sharing the beauty after all. He has other pretty French Omegas who would love to get in the pants of that handsome American photographer.

Cas had been driving non stop except for short bathroom breaks and a quick dinner at a cafe near a gas station. Anna knew he wanted to get to Paris as soon as he can because they have to drive back to Tignes in four days at Naomi's insistence. "I'm only worried about your father, Castiel. He must've not been eating right cause I'm not there to monitor him!.." she'd stated desperately but they knew it's not his welfare that she's worried about, it's his secret affair with Suki, his young and sexy new Omega assistant that plagued her mind!

It was almost four in the morning when they finally arrived in Paris and checked in at a luxurious hotel close to the apartment where Dean and Mike stayed. 

Anna and Claire stayed in a two bedroom suite while he settled in a single one next door. He can't sleep though tired as hell from driving all day. His mind wandered to the apartment few blocks down the street and decided to drive by and take a look.

He rang Anna's room and bade her goodnight without telling her his intention. He tried not to get her too involved with his problems since she's nice enough to come along so that his mother, the ever nosy Naomi won't question him.

Cas drove slowly down the quiet street till he reached Dean's apartment. He contemplated getting out of the car and asked the security about the mates then decided what the hell, why not? He came this far not to find out if he got the right building.

He asked the guard in fluent French that the Beta immediately told him that Michael Carrington lived on the seventh floor and asked if he would like him to ring the Alpha. Cas smiled and told him it's okay since it's so late.

Cas thanked him and walked back to his car. He looked up at their unit on the seventh floor and noticed that it's pitched dark. His heart thumped realizing how close Dean's to him even though the Omega might be sleeping in Mike's arm right that moment. The thought hurts so he hastily drove back to his hotel. 

 

 

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

Dean tossed and turned before jolted upright in bed, sweating profusely all over. His head throbbed due to the sudden movement that he groaned in pain. Thankfully, Michael's room was located down the hall so he can't hear what's happening to him. The Omega pulled his soaked shirt off and took deep breathes. He grabbed his watch by the bedside and looked at time. It's six in the morning on a Wednesday, July the fifth. 

"Shit!" he whispered harshly. His heat's due in a couple of days! Maybe that's why his temperature and emotions been running high, dammit! he cursed himself since he almost let himself lured by Rei's seductive charms last night!

Putting the shirt back on, he walked quietly out of his bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. His steps swayed but he managed to grab hold of the fridge and took a bottled out before heading towards the bathroom. He then cursed himself again when he can't find his heat pills in the medicine cabinet. 

He stared helplessly at the rest of the bottles on the shelves. Most of them belonged to Mike. Alpha's stuff that he can't comprehend and then saw the tiny bottle of sleeping pills. Overcame with relief, he swallowed three of em and drank the water.

The pills will help him sleep his heat off so he won't suffer as much later. Mike will understand hopefully and then forced himself to go sleep even before the drugs kicked in.

Cas was super exhausted but he can't stop thinking about Dean. Can't wait to go over the apartment and checked on his Omega. Wishing he could've just done it just now but no sense creating a scene with Mike in the wee hours. He finished his wine, hoping that it would help him sleep and then set the alarm at seven in the morning. 

Michael received a text that morning from the agency who requested his service for the entire day. The Alpha sighed regretfully then checked on Dean in his bedroom before taking a quick shower. He'd wanted to spend the day with the Omega but this agent wanted him to take the shots last minute, like always! He didn't appreciate that and so he left a note by Dean's bed before leaving the apartment.

'Dean, I will be working the whole day. I am so sorry but please do call/text me if you're bored at home or needed to go out. I feel better if I know where you are Omega. I'll try to get back as soon as I can okay? I love you.'

The shrilling alarm signal shocked Cas from his slumber that he immediately got out of bed and rushed into the shower. Thoughts of Dean filled his mind as he lathered his body beneath the running water. 

"Are we going to Disneyland today, Mama?" asked Claire as Anna brushed her long hair. 

"I don't know darling. Your Papa hasn't told me his plans yet. But I've been wanting to take you to some interesting places today sweetheart. With or without him, okay?" Anna replied enthusiastically but Claire only frowned at her.

"What's the matter, honey?" she asked and Claire turned to face her.

"Yesterday you both told me he's meeting his friend. Is it today, Mama?" she asked innocently and Anna gave a nervous laugh.

"Let me ask your Papa, alright? Wait for me here and please don't open the door until I come back alright, sweetheart?" Anna reminded and hugged her daughter.

"Cas. She wanted to know if we have plans to go to Disney today. But I know you wanted to see Dean as soon as you can so what do you think I should tell her Alpha?" she asked as soon as Cas let her in.

He felt horrible in all of a sudden. This was supposed to be their family's vacation but he'd dragged them here for his selfish purposes.

"You know what, An. Let's take her to Disney today. I'll look Dean up when we come back. I'm sure he's there and I will tell him later that Ellen's worried about him." said the Alpha.

"Are you sure, Cas? I don't mind taking her there myself. I'm such a pro at this kinda stuff remember?" she joked and Cas smiled even though it made him felt more guilty. Anna did take their daughter to Disney, Universal, Knotts Berry Farm and whatnot all by herself when he's busy working or when he's with Dean.

"Yes, that I know, Omega and I'm so sorry." he lamented and then added,"Okay, tell you what? I'm gonna take a quick drive over there and tell him now. We're going to Disney, so please tell Claire to just bear with her Papa for a few minutes, okay, An?" Cas suggested and Anna nodded with a smile.

"Of course, Alpha and good luck! And please don't be mad at him too, okay." she reminded and Cas assured that he won't.

Cas knocked and banged the door many times but there's still no answer from anyone inside. He searched for a doorbell button but there's none. He was thinking that maybe Dean and Mike had already left their apartment earlier and he'd missed them by minutes.

Yet it's still too early for anyone to go out anywhere but then realized that maybe they're doing the touristy stuffs. Or perhaps honeymoon stuffs. Jealousy strike him that moment that he hastily walked back to the lift lobby in anger. Fuck Dean! Fuck Michael! Fuck both of them!

If only he knew that Dean's inside, sleeping (unconscious to be exact) through the commotion because of the sleeping pills he took. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

Anna watched Cas drove the car silently like it's a mission. She contemplated to ask him what's wrong but refused to broach the subject of Dean in front of their daughter. Thankfully they arrived at the theme park in no time that she began to ask him questions.

"He's not there, neither was Michael." he replied shortly.

"Did you leave Dean a message? To the concierge?" she whispered. Claire's busy watching the parade and so she can't really hear her parents talking behind her.

"No." he responded curtly. Didn't mean to be sassy with her but his tired delusional mind conjured up all scenarios of activities that Dean and Mike engaging in now.

"Why not, Alpha?" she probed curiously that Cas turned to look at her.

"I don't know, An. I was so looking forward to see him and I was mad that he's not there! So early in the fuc..." he curbed himself and then continued, "They left so early in the morning! Maybe they're not there at all, who knows! I was thinking that I was only making a fool of myself or maybe I was just tired, An! So tired of guessing already. So tired.."

Anna held his forearm gently and said,"I know Cas. You needed to rest your mind and body. You've been on the go and I know you've not been sleeping well too, Alpha." 

"Thanks for understanding, An. I'm so sorry I've been shitty lately. I'll try to make it up to you and Claire, okay?" he promised and An said he didn't have too because they did had fun despite it all.

"I'm gonna grab some espresso, juice and pastries for us. Wait here, okay?" he said and then went off to the nearest cafe.

Dean woke up to find that it's already late in the afternoon. He yawned and shook the grogginess out of his head then noticed the note by Michael. He read it and bit his lips. 'I love you' it said that Dean groaned out loud.

Fuck! Did he do or say something stupid to warrant those words from the Alpha? he thought angrily to himself. Pushing the sheets away, he swung his long legs to the side of the bed. Rubbing his tired eyes, he recalled the event last night. Reichard came to mind almost immediately.

He grabbed his cell and looked at the screen. Two unread messages from the handsome devil himself and one from Mike.

He ignored Mike's and read Rei's imploring yet humorous messages. They made him laugh at least and then decided to take up the french Alpha's offer for lunch by the Eiffel Tower. How fucking romantic. He giggled to himself thinking of what the hell he's doing. But he knew what he's doing. He's trying to forget Cas and Rei's a perfect temporary antidote. 

The man didn't care for a permanent relationship and it suited Dean fine. If he has his heats later than he rather have Rei than Michael knot him. No strings attached, no emotional mess to deal with later and for some reason, Michael made him mad too because he realized now that there's no fucking gig for him.

Michael had lied in order to bring him here with him!

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

Rei smiled fondly at the stunning creature approaching his table. He took a quick glance at the people around him and sure enough Dean turned their heads too. Impeccably dressed in a stark white button up shirt that brought out his beautiful golden skin and those ripped jeans that hugged his long bowed legs, he's truly a sight to behold and the Alpha beamed with pride to be seen with such an Adonis.

He got up to greet the beauty and pulled the chair out for him to sit. "You're so fucking gorgeous Omega." he whispered seductively in Dean's ear making him blush.

"Thanks, Rei. You looked gorgeous yourself, Alpha." he replied softly that Rei kissed his pink cheeks before moving his seat closer to Dean.

"How was your sleep?" he asked and Dean told him that he slept well.

"You don't think of me, Omega?" fished the Alpha with a small pout that Dean chuckled at his childish behavior.

"Not really.." he replied and Rei gave an exaggerated moan of sadness.

"You hurt my feelings, cherie.." he complained and Dean laughed softly at him.

"Well I don't mean to! I was just so exhausted from drinking so much! You kept the tab opened remember?" Dean reminded with a smile and Rei nodded.

"Okay, so now that you're sober,...will you please tell me the truth? Is Michael still your Alpha, cherie? I hope not..." Rei confessed knowingly at the end. His arm's circled Dean's chair at the back as he stared at the Omega.

His adulation so apparent that the other patrons thought that they're mates in love. At least Rei was. Dean definitely not because there's only one Alpha in his heart and it's Castiel. Wherever he maybe, he thought sadly to himself. 

"Cherie..? Ma beautiful cherie...?" teased Rei gently when he noticed Dean's seemingly preoccupied.

Dean gave a nervous laugh and replied a soft,"No, he's not, Rei. He's just protective of me that's all. He was my ex fiance." 

"Hmm...so it seemed that I have a competition, no?" asked Rei and Dean shook his head.

"No one's competing anything here, Alpha. I'm here to have fun and so do you. So let's have fun and not talk about anything serious. I've been there and I don't care to go through it anymore, ever. It hurt too much..too much!" Dean confided with unbridled tears in his eyes. Rei hastily pulled him into his arms, hushing him with soothing words, thinking that it's Mike he's referring to. 

"Okay cherie..I understand...don't you worry...I'll take care of you. We'll have a blast and let none of these sadness bother you anymore, okay? Okay..gorgeous..?" he coaxed with a gently smile that Dean can't help reciprocate.

"You're too beautiful to be sad, Dean. We'll go up the tower after this, take silly photos and then go out to dinner at the best restaurant in the city. Then..we go have a drink and then..we go rumba! How about that, Omega?" Rei enticed in pure animation that Dean began to laugh genuinely now.

The Alpha managed to cheer him up instantly that thoughts of Cas went away that entire afternoon.

Cas drove them back to the hotel and then took a short nap before going to Dean's apartment again. Anna decided to visit her cousin's family living in the city and Claire was excited to meet her second cousins too. 

"Maybe we'll stay over her place Alpha. She invited me in the text just now. Is it okay?" she asked and Cas said of course and that he'll send and fetch them too.

He went to the apartment that evening after sending his family to the townhouse. But Dean and Mike weren't in again so this time he asked the concierge where they usually went.

"I'm not sure but you could try Le Montana, Alpha. I've heard Mr Carrington mentioned it to the doorman yesterday when he asked for a cab." 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

Dean was having his fifth drink when Rei suggested that they go somewhere else. 

He laughed and asked why since they're just warming up but Rei pulled him close then whispered loudly in his ear.

"Because I want you all for myself, Dean! I hated that these other Alphas leering at you! trying to get in your pants! I really want to kick each and everyone of their asses!" Rei confessed, glaring at them with pure hatred in his eyes. He was never this possessive  that it alarmed and amazed him at the same time. 

Dean's different from all the Omegas he'd known and dated. He's tough yet delicate, sassy yet affectionate that he drove Rei crazy with his unpredictable ways that the Alpha can't hide his admiration anymore. No wonder Mike can't let go of him! 

"Just don't give a shit about them Rei cause I don't!! Come on, lets dance! I love this song!" Dean yelled and then pulled the grumpy Alpha to the dance floor.

Rei immediately held him close as Dean moved his body sensually in tandem with the haunting music blaring in the crowded room. He tried to shield the Omega from being "accidentally" touched by the other dancing Alphas around them.

Dean laughed at his valiant efforts because it's useless. He can't fathom why the Alphas he knew thought that he needed to be protected like some damsel in distress. He could take care of himself just fine, really!

Realized too late that he said the words out loud because Rei only pulled him tighter that he can't actually dance anymore. This is absurd, he thought bitterly to himself that he pushed the Alpha away before marching off to the bar.

"Dean!!" Rei shouted above the crowd, immediately regretted his actions. Now Dean's pissed and maybe he can't get the Omega into his huge warm bed after all.

"Dean! I'm sorry! I don't know what's got over me, cherie!" he pleaded instantly upon sitting next to the Omega at the counter.

Dean turned to stare at him and said. "You're behaving like a jealous mate, Rei and I'm not your mate! I thought we've agreed to have fun, so what the hell?!" 

His words hurt the Alpha somehow but he tried apologizing again as Dean drank his poison. The Beta bartender had poured him a glass the second he sat and Dean's eternally grateful. The dark amber liquid burned his throat but he welcomed the sensation that would make him forgot about his anger momentarily but it didn't happen, instead he felt strange and hot all over, suddenly remembered his impending heat. 

"Fuck." he cursed under his breathe that Rei asked him in haste what's wrong. He can't tell Rei that he's in heat now that he knew how the Alpha felt. "I wanna go home, Rei. I'm so tired maybe I'm still suffering from jetlag." he lied and Rei's incensed.

"What?? You've been dancing away Dean and if you're really tired maybe you could rest at my apartment instead! Your's too far away Omega and the traffic's bad at this hour!" Rei offered, pulling his cell out of his jacket impatiently and turned the device on.

"What you doing?" Dean demanded and he said he's going to call a cab.

"No, Rei! No need! I can get my own, I'm sure there're tons of them outside." Dean explained with a small laughter while trying to contain the pain in his lower abdomen.

Rei sighed and held his hands gently. He's about to speak when he caught glimpses of tiny gold specks in Dean's shiny green orbs and realized with excitement that the Omega's in heat! Oh thank you lucky stars! But he knew he had to feign ignorance about Dean's condition or he risked the beauty flee right under his nose. No, not gonna happen.

"Please, Alpha...let me go home? Please?" Dean begged pitifully, the pain and desire now overtook his senses that he's afraid he might exposed himself. He prayed hard that the scent blocker he wore masked his true scent.

"Okay. I'll take you home if it makes you feel better, Dean. Come on." Rei spoke softly and helped Dean off the stool. He told the bartender to finalize their order and then signed the bill.

Castiel almost missed the club as he drove slowly down the street since it looked unassuming from the outside. There were lots of fashionably dressed patrons waiting to get in and he knew right away that it's strictly exclusive. He looked at the designer leather jacket and dark jeans he's wearing and glad that he dressed appropriately. 

Steering the car around, he began searching for an available street parking nearby. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution - next chapter attempted rape :( sorry!


	47. Chapter 47

Dean tried to get out of the club on his own but Rei wouldn't let him. The Alpha held him close as they walked towards the entrance in the midst of incoming crowd.  

Cas was walking from the opposite direction and so he missed the duo leaving the club at the same time. His curious blue eyes scanned the dimly lit room and then made his way to the bar. He asked the bartender if he knew of an American named Michael, since the Alpha's a regular. The french bartender smiled and said a quick yes before asking if he needed a drink. 

Cas ordered and then tried asking him some questions but the Beta's too busy making his drink while taking someone else's order. It's the peak period where the club's atmosphere and music got hotter that he barely heard Cas' queries.

The Alpha decided to wait and drank his liquor, and as soon as the bartender's available, he asked if he'd seen Mike that night with a male Omega. 

"Dean? The gorgeous blond American?" asked the Beta, grinning while his co worker haste him for an order.

"Yes! His name's Dean! Is he here?!!" shouted Cas in the deafening crowd. 

"Yeah! But he just left with Reichard, not Michael! I think you should check on him!!" the bartender suggested in a rush then took up a new order.

Cas' heart and mind was racing after hearing his words. He blindly removed few Euro notes from his wallet and placed them behind the counter in a hurry before thanking the Beta. 

The bartender was surprised to see the large amount of cash he gave but he's too preoccupied to notify Cas. He hoped that the American Alpha managed to get hold of Dean because it's so clear that the Omega was uncomfortable with his company earlier. 

Cas managed to find his way out of the crowded club and then scanned for Dean in the equally busy streets. He yelled out the Omega's name, garnering curious stares from the public as a result but he didn't care. He needed to find his mate whom he feared in some kind of danger.

From a distance, Dean heard someone shouting his name repeatedly and then recognized that it's Cas. 

"Cas!" he whispered in a rush that Rei turned to look at him instantly.

"What?" asked the Alpha and Dean repeated."Castiel! He's here, Rei and he's calling my name!!" 

"Who's Castiel?!" demanded the Alpha as he frantically looked out for a taxi but there's none available.

"He's my Alpha! My true mate, Rei! Please! Go back! I heard him back there!" Dean shouted this time, trying in vain to pull away from the man but Rei laughed at him.

"You're delirious, Omega! You drank too much that you even forgot Mike's name! Who the hell's Castiel!?!" mocked the Alpha though he too heard Dean's name shouted behind them.

"I'm not! Please Rei! It's him! It's my Alpha! He's looking for me! Let me go, please!" Dean pleaded pitifully while trying to contain the heat inside. The tight jeans he wore wasn't helping when he felt the slick seeped through the material. The gold now filled his eyes that Rei can't fight his desire anymore. Either he took Dean right now or others will! Whoever this fucking Cas was, he better not let the Alpha found them out. 

Roughly, he pushed Dean into the dark alley and hid them both behind a large pillar. He's so glad that there's no one there and then began kissing the Omega forcefully.

Dean shouted, trying his best to push the horny Alpha away but in his dire state, he only managed to curse weakly at the man.

"Don't fight me! Don't fight! You needed me, cherie! Let me satisfy you now Omega!" moaned Rei as he held his raging member in his hand. 

Dean cried, begging him for mercy, reminding him that it's rape and it's wrong but Rei deliberately ignored his words. Lust and the alcohol in his blood overrode his common sense at that point. He undid Dean's jeans and pulled them down to his knees in seconds then turned him around to face the wall without care. Rei kicked his legs wide opened and then thrust two fingers roughly into his slicked hole that Dean screamed in both pain and pleasure. It sickened the Omega to the core because he hated what's being done to him yet his body responded with eager.

Cas was like a mad man. He'd detected Dean's scent while walking down the street but for the life of him, he can't find his Omega. Asking the crowd if they'd seen his mate, immediately overcame with relief when they recognized the beauty on the photo in his wallet.

"Which way did he go?!" he demanded and they pointed to the alley.

The moment he heard Dean's soft pitiful cries, he knew that his mate was in trouble. Running to the source with all his might, Cas hit the Alpha that was attacking his beloved mate without preamble and went on hitting him until he dropped to the ground.

Rei wanted to retaliate as he pushed himself up but there were witnesses who knew that he's in the wrong. They helped Cas called the police and told him to take his Dean away from the scene. Cas thanked them and then carried his listless mate to his rented car. 

 


	48. Chapter 48

Michael was stunned. He can't believe his ears. The bartender described to him someone with Cas likeness came to look for Dean earlier and that Rei was apprehended by the police for attempting to rape Dean in the nearby alley?! The news spread wide and fast and soon became a hot topic in the club that night.

Michael asked if they saw where Dean was taken to. Unfortunately, they can't provide him with more details of what happened after the incident.  

The Alpha sighed tiredly and then headed back to his apartment. He'd lost Dean to Castiel this time and knew that there's nothing he can do. He'd failed to protect the Omega, busy with his career as usual.

Cas took Dean back to his hotel. Thankfully his Omega was conscious and immediately assured the manager that they're mates. Anna was also contacted to confirm their connections.

"I'm sorry. so sorry that I hurt you, Alpha.." Dean cried in Cas' arms the minute they entered the suite. His body trembled from shock and sadness that Cas held him close for hours, whispering apologies and soothing words in his ear till he fell asleep. 

He then texted Anna, told her what happened and she advised him to fly back to New York with Dean as soon as possible. Cas refused to leave her and Claire but she assured him that they'll be okay. The Alpha then spoke to his daughter who was more than happy to stay longer with her cousins in Paris. He apologized and promised to make it up to her once they're all back in States. After that he called Ellen and told her that Dean's safe with him. The female Omega, in tears expressed her gratitude and pleaded him to bring her nephew home. Cas told her that he intended to do just that.

Needless to say, Naomi was incensed by the news that she took the next flight out back to New York. All her plans to drive them apart had failed yet again but she won't give up. 

Cas attended to Dean the moment he woke up the next morning. He told the still distraught Omega to stay while he'll go get his passport at the apartment. Dean thanked him and then pleaded him not to harm Michael. It's hard for the Alpha to keep his promise but he did.

Michael let him in without words because he felt guilty too for what happened to Dean. He then stayed in Paris for another year, hoped to forget his ex fiance for good. He can't and never will.

Cas and Dean rekindled their relationship, though they never really lost their love for each other. They both realized their mistakes and Cas decided to buy the apartment that he rented for them and added Dean's name to it.

"I can't wait to marry you, Dean. Let me get this divorce case settled and then we'll plan our future together. I love you so much sweetheart.." Cas said and then kissed his beautiful mate softly. Dean can't wait either but he told Cas not to hurry because he too cared for Anna and Claire. 

Michael later admitted to Dean through email that Naomi's the reason why he can't get any modelling jobs in New York. Dean told Cas and the Alpha wasted no time in distancing himself from his parents. He's so disappointed with his mother that he forbade her from visiting Anna and Claire too.

A year went by and Dean became known again in the modelling world. His pretty face graced the cover of famous magazines that Cas was so proud to be his Alpha. They were the power couple in the city and the papers can't get enough of them though they constantly got on Naomi's nerves. Zachariah was more forgiving, kept telling his irate wife to let them be but the old Omega said, over her dead body instead. 

The senior Novak simply shook his head as he busied himself with work and his pretty female assistant, Suki. Cas was promoted to the highest rank but he refused to stay in the office and stated his preference to fly instead. 

Eventually, the mates spent their days or weeks apart from each other due to their careers and Dean who just signed a contract for two years, decided to postpone their wedding even after Cas had divorced Anna. He's afraid if they got hitched, Cas would want a child immediately and it's something that he can't afford to give his beloved Alpha right then. 

Thus began the small fights and arguments, especially after Michael returned to the States. The Alpha had come forward and expressed his regrets and apologies to the mates and Dean readily forgave him. Cas had to do the same to keep the peace between the three of them. 

 

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

Due to their hectic schedule, Ellen offered to help with their household chores. It was a temporary situation at first until Dean asked if she could do it permanently.

Ellen was more than pleased because she loved being close to her nephew. They're each other's confidante especially of late when Dean often had arguments with his Alpha.

"Why don't you marry him already, Dean? He loved you so much and I think you're making him worried." advised the female Omega and Dean sighed at the kitchen table.

"I wanted to so much but I can't, aunt. Not right now because I wanted to do this before I retire completely. Cas' doing great at work too so I don't see why he can't wait. There's nothing for him to worry about, I'm solely his, aunt. I love him so much too." Dean explained gently that Ellen cradled his face and smiled.

"I know it's hard on the both of you. Your careers are both important but unfortunately their tearing you apart. If I'm here to witness your arguments once a week, I can't imagine what happened when I wasn't here, Dean. And you're working with Michael now, I know it's not easy on Cas. Try to understand his concern too my love." Ellen reminded and Dean nodded in understanding.

"I know and I do understand but Cas must trust me this time, he promised me, aunt. Without trust, we can't live together and I'm aware of all the Omegas out there trying to steal him away from me. He has every opportunities to do so but I trusted him with all my heart, aunt." Dean assured again and Ellen knew there's nothing she said would make Dean change his mind.

Until Claire's health condition began to deteriorate. The poor child suffered from serious asthma attacks that her Papa spent most of his free time running back to his former home. Dean didn't mind because it's his responsibility but then new issues surfaced when Cas began to compare their priorities.


	50. Chapter 50

Cas thought about their last argument two weeks ago and sighed sadly. They've pretty much distanced from each other for the last couple of months. With Claire constantly needing his attention and Dean working with his ex Michael, it's a wonder that they still lived together. 

Ellen and Anna were the strong force and influences between them. Without these female Omegas relentless patience and advice, both Dean and him would've broken up maybe. It hurt Cas' heart to think about it and knew he had to make it up to his beloved as soon as he gets home.

Staring at the ceiling in his hotel suite, he recalled the sweet memories he shared with Dean from the first moment they met till the last night they made love to each other. "When was that??" he asked himself out loud. Amazed to think that it's been weeks since he last touched his beautiful Omega. He yearned to be inside Dean again, hear his sweet declarations followed by lustful moans, his languid kisses turned to passionate desire.

"Fuck.." Cas cursed softly as he reached for his hardened member in his boxers. Thoughts of Dean naked and writhing beneath him made him moaned and groaned with ecstasy. His growing knot felt unnatural in his hands that he immediately let go. It's not the same without his beloved and then decided to drink himself to sleep. After all he has another night before flying back to the other side of the world and it already felt like eternity.

Dean ended the call from Mike and stared out his window. It's snowing heavily lately and wondered about Cas. If his Alpha remembered that he's going to the reunion party on Saturday. Dean didn't want to go but Brett practically begged him to since it's held in his new apartment and when he informed Cas about it weeks ago, his Alpha wasn't pleased.

He had to assure Cas that it's a harmless gathering unlike those that worried him. Brett wanted him there because then Michael would come too, he told Cas. 

"That meant that Michael still wanted you, Dean if not why don't he just go without you, then? Why can't you see what I see?" demanded the Alpha impatiently that Dean had retorted.

"Why can't you trust me like I trusted you?! Same thing, Alpha!" 

Dean regretted his words and he can't get wait for Cas to come home in two days. He hoped to work on their relationship and talked to Cas about his plans. He wanted to have a baby with his Alpha too and Ellen had expressed her desires to hold her grandchildren already. 

It made Dean smiled as he grabbed Cas' favorite blue shirt and inhaled his amber scent. It calmed his yearnings immediately.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series continued in fic titled Mistrust. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! It’s been a very pleasant experience/journey for me and that now I can move on to other projects :))


End file.
